HighSchool Of The Dead: If Things Were Different
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: Seeing everything that happened in my last story Highschool Of The Dead: Path of Carnage, we now see what would happen if the Apocalypse never happened. Would Miyonji get back with Saya? Would Takashi still be hurt, everything will be answered. Every character will be making their return.
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**Well I promised that if HighSchool Of The Dead: Path Of Carnage got over a million views I would do spin-offs to it. We are now at 19,564 views. I want to thank everyone for that. Now I'm going to repay you all with this Spin-off, get ready for another awesome story. Now before I begin, if you're new to my story and haven't read Path Of Carnage I advise you to red that first before reading this. This story will feature everyone from Path Of carnage, this story will show how things would have been if an apocalypse did not happen.**

 **HighSchool Of The Dead**

 **If Things Were Different**

 **Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

Our story begins inside the walls of Fujima Academy. The bell rang echoing through the halls dismissing the fifth period class.

People began walking through the halls talking with each other, all seemed peaceful. There was one person amongst the student body who wasn't having such a peaceful time, and that person was Takashi Komuro.

From head to toe the boy was tall and lean, he wore his assigned school uniform. Black shoes with black pants and an open black jacket with a red shirt underneath. He had brown hair that spiked and some of it hung in front of his dark brown eyes. He walked through the halls with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his eyes downcasted not saying a word.

Takashi turned the corner and looked up to see Miyonji walking across the hall. Miyonji was a tad bit taller than Takashi with almost about the same build. He had red hair that parted to reveal his eyes his hair rested against his firm jaw and it framed his sharp face. He also wore the school uniform, black shoes and pants with an open jacket and a white shirt underneath. He didn't look too happy and Takashi had a pretty good idea why.

Walking up to his friend Takashi stopped, "You alright?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I just had to deal with Soriejji again, and I had to deal with Saya giving me the side eye treatment. So, no I'm not alright." Miyonji responded looking down but then up at his friend.

Takashi sighed seeing the hurt in his best friend and placed his hand on his shoulder "I've told you countless times to just tell her and-"

"No." Miyonji's head shot away as he cut Takashi off.

Takashi frowned looking at Miyonji in silence; both of them weren't saying a word.

The tension caused a few students in the halls to stop and look at them, thinking there was about to be a fight whispered could be heard.

"You're being stubborn." Takashi snapped. Miyonji smirked "Yeah, like you're one to lecture me" He replied snidely.

"Are you two causing trouble again?"

Takashi and Miyonji turned their heads to see Morita and Imamura the inseparable duo standing in front of them.

Morita had blonde slicked back hair and was a the shortest out of the four boys he wore the school uniform black shoes, pants and open jacked with a plaid red and black shirt underneath. Imamura was a bit taller than Morita, he had reddish brown hair that came down to his shoulders with a middle part. He had a piercing on his right ear and wore the normal uniform with a shirt underneath that read 'bad', he places his arm on top of Morita's head smirking at the two.

Once everyone had figured that a fight wouldn't happen, they started to disperse and walk away.

"What are you two up too?" Morita asked pushing Imamura's arms off his head.

"Morita…" Takashi said as he looked at his friend and Morita gave a goofy grin.

"Yo." Miyonji muttered turning to face the two. Imamura stepped forward and pointed upwards "How about we skip class and go up top, I think you two could use it." He suggested. Miyonji and Takashi looked at each other for a second before nodding and then turning back following Morita and Imamura to the stairs as Miyonji looked over his shoulder seeing a certain pink haired girl coming up the hallway.

"Sure, I wasn't really planning on going back to class anyway." Miyonji stated. Takashi looked over in the direction seeing what he Miyonji saw and saw a flash of brown hair next to the girl and frowned a bit nodding, "Same here."

Reaching the roof Takashi rested his elbows on the railing and looked over the city. Miyonji rested his back against the wall and kept his eyes closed.

"Are you guys really letting the girls get to you?" Morita asked. Miyonji and Takashi didn't answer gritting their teeth memories began flooding their minds.

 **(MIyonji's Flash Back)**

 _"Why does it have to be this way Miyonji?! There has to be a reason!" Saya yelled as she stood in front of him._

 _The two were standing in front of their lockers. Miyonji looked to the ground. He knew she was going to freak out like this._

 _"Listen, I just got a lot on my mind right now it has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry" He said as he closed his locker and began to walk off._

 _She gritted her teeth. "So you're not going to tell me anything, you're just going to walk away, is that it Miyonji?! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she yelled as she watched him get further and further away. Watching him leave her, the back of his head, him walking away from her all of it was burned into her memory and was the cracks that began the tear in her heart._

 **(End Of Miyonji's Flash Back)**

 **(Takashi's Flash Back)**

 _Rei and Takashi were standing in an empty classroom. The sun was setting as he had just confessed his love to her. She looked at him and sighed softly, her eyes closing._

 _When she spoke her beautiful eyes struck his soul and she spoke just above a whisper. "I did feel that way once about you, head over heels for you… I tried multiple times to even get your attention for you to even look my direction... But you never even noticed...So I am sorry to say, and I wish I could put it in nicer terms but the moment is over… it's not gonna happen."_

 _Her eyes clouded with tears as her fist clenched and turned around pausing. She tried to open her mouth to say something but she couldn't stop her lower lip from quivering. Rei ran from the room leaving a stunned and speechless Takashi standing in the wake._

 **(End Of Takashi's Flash Back)**

Miyonji clenched his fist while Takashi stayed in silence. Morita looked at both of them and then looked at Imamura "These two have got it bad huh?" He whispered. Imamura nodded in a silent agreement.

Meanwhile three girls were walking down the hall towards their next class. The one in the middle had bright pink hair that was pulled into two ponytails held up by white ribbon. She had a bang that helped shape her face, she had large golden brown eyes with a small nose and nice lips; her name was Saya.

Standing to the right was a brunette with brown eyes and her hair some up pulled back and the rest down, her name was Rei. To the left was a girl with short purple hair pulled into a pony tail with two different colored eyes one purple and the other blue, this was Shiko.

The girls were chatting as they walked down the hall when Shiko decided to bring up the side eye treatment again.

"You should cut him some slack Saya, glaring at him and telling him you'll never forgive him, it won't fix anything." Shiko stated.

Saya growled lowly glaring at Shiko, "And who said I want to fix things with him?!" She exclaimed. Rei and Shiko looked at each other and sighed before turning their attention back to Saya.

Rei shook her head and smiled, "Come on now Takagi, you say you don't care but deep down-"

"I don't want to hear that, especially not from you Miyamoto, with the situation you're in youre the last person to be giving advice." Saya said coldly folding her arms under her breasts.. She was not in the mood to talk about Miyonji and she wasn't afraid to show it.

Shiko looked at her two friends and put her hands up trying to calm down the situation. "Saya, she's only trying to-"

"No," Saya cut her off. "You both listen to me! You keep saying cut him some slack, taking pity on him and not once stop to wonder how i feel. It's like you forget that 'I'M' not the one who ended the relationship, what we had… He threw away." She paused and Shiko outstretched her hand only for it to be swatted away. "So why aren't you both lecturing him on this?" She asked looking up to two girls who averted their eyes. "Well? Why aren't you down his throat about it?" eagerly awaiting an answer neither one of the girls wanted to say anything, or better yet they had no choice in the matter it wasnt their place to say.

"Saya… Saya is that you!"

Saya's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, "No… way…" slowly turning around she saw a face she never thought she would see again.

The girl stood five feet tall even, no less no higher. She had light brown hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail her bangs falling down to frame her heart shaped face. She had big green eyes with long eyelashes, a small nose that contrasted with her plump pink lips. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks. She tugged slightly on the school uniform as the top was a bit too tight on her bosom. She yanked down on the skirt that was a tad too short or at least it seemed that way to her, she had long legs so skirts always looked just too short. She had the knee high socks and the shoes and in her right hand she held her bag for school.

Rei and Shiko's eyes widened they were just as shocked as Saya was, when they noticed who was standing before them.

"A-A-Alanze!" Saya said in shock.

"Saya, it is you!" She called out as she ran over to Saya jumping and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Saya was still shocked by this along with Rei and Shiko. "What are you doing here Alanze? I thought you were in Europe." Saya asked, as she looked at the back of Alanze's head.

"I came back earlier this week. I wanted to come see you sooner but I didn't want to tell you I was back until we were face to face." She responded Saya flicked her forehead. "You know I hate surprises stupid." Alanze giggled rubbing the back of her head.

"Wow, it really is her!" Rei squealed jumping up and running to Alanze hugging her.

This was just way too much for Saya, she couldn't believe that the person she called her best friend, came back in her life. "I've missed you too… Alanze." Rei pulled off and Alanze smiled hearing what Saya mumbled and hugged her tightly again.

The two embraced each other as Rei and Shiko watched on with smiles on their faces. They both knew that Alanze and Saya were very close and missed each other very much. Alanze lifted Saya in the air a bit and the pink haired girl flailed. "Put me down idiot!" Alanze giggled. The bell had cut their fun short and Alazne put Saya down only to be given a death glare.

Rubbing the back of her head Alanze put her other hand up in defense not wanting to get beat up on her first day back when Saya spoke, "Do you know which class you're suppose to go too?"

Alanze shrugged her shoulders and Saya face palmed, "Idiot, where is your schedule?" Alanze bopped her own head. "Right!" She then reached into her bag and held it out to Saya who took it immediately.

Saya looked over the schedule and smiled after reading it "Seems like you're with us, lucky you" She said as she pointed to the classroom they were standing in front of. Alanze smiled brightly and followed the girls in.

As they walked into the classroom, the teacher stood up and everyone got into their seats. The teacher slowly scanned the room checking for attendance and noticed that two people were missing "So it seems like Sueenji and Komuro won't be attending my class today."

Everyone stayed silent as he looked around once more. Rei and Shiko looked each other and sighed knowing that they were most definitely skipping. Alanze eyes widened when she heard the two names Takashi and Miyonji and went to turn to ask Saya about the, when the teacher looked at her and rose a brow.

"Well since you are already talking, why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class.?" The teacher said folding his arms across his chest.

Alanze looked at the girls who nodded in unison and smiled pushing her to go ahead. Alanze smiled nervously and stood up. She walked towards the front of the classroom she sighed, turning around she looked up at the classroom, she wasn't too good at speaking in front of people. "M-M-My Name is Alanze Misoka, I just transferred here from Europe and I'm glad to meet all of you." She greeted with a big smile on her face. This caused the boys in the classroom to go nuts.

"Dude she's hot!"

"Look the size of her-"

"That's disgusting, Pervert!"

"God I hope she's single!"

The class was going crazy for Alanze which put a smile on Saya and the others faces. "She just got here, and already has a fan base." Shiko teased. "She'll fit right in with everyone." Rei added, and Saya nodded smirking.

Later that day Alanze and Saya were walking around the city they were trying to catch up it had been a while. They were heading to an ice cream shop near by the school. Rei and Shiko had already headed home, giving Saya and Alanze the time they needed and deserved.

"I'm so glad to be back, it's been years since I've been here!" Alanze shouted stretching her arms out into the air. "It doesn't look like much has changed though." She said.

Saya stopped walking with Alanze as cars passed by the street preventing them from crossing, wind pushing through the two girls hair. "It hasn't changed that much." She responded.

Alanze looked to the sky and smiled as she closed her eyes "Maybe..." She then opened her eyes.

"Hey Saya, How are Takashi and Miyonji doing?" She asked.

Saya's eyes went wide and averted to the ground. She didn't know what to say, she had forgotten about the Miyonji situation, how could she tell her about that situation, about what happened?

But Saya knew that keeping it from her would be useless. Eventually Alanze was going to find out better sooner than later and Saya would rather her hear it from her then someone else.

"Alanze…About that… There's something I need to tell you…" Alanze rose a brow looking over at Saya.

"It's about Miyonji.."

 **Well there's Chapter one, short I know but it's the intro to get things started so I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**Well I promised that if HighSchool Of The Dead: Path Of Carnage got over a million views I would do spin-offs to it. We are now at 19,564 views. I want to thank everyone for that. Now I'm going to repay you all with this Spin-off, get ready for another awesome story. Now before I begin, if you're new to my story and haven't read Path Of Carnage I advise you to red that first before reading this. This story will feature everyone from Path Of carnage, this story will show how things would have been if an apocalypse did not happen.**

 **HighSchool Of The Dead**

 **If Things Were Different**

 **Chapter 2: Pain**

"I see…"

Alanze looked down to the ground with sadness in her eyes. Saya noticed this immediately and stayed silent. Alanze looked at Saya who turned away and started walking across the street. Alanze followed suit and crossed the street.

When they got across they headed towards a few steps that led them towards a bridge with a river that flowed underneath. Saya looked out at it and sighed "I was a fool for giving into my emotions and letting him in." She said.

Alanze was worried about her, she's never seen Saya act this way. "Saya, something's just not adding up. Miy Miy was head over heels for you when we were children and even before i left it looked like that flame had only gotten stronger. I don't think he would do something like that for no reason, there has got to be a reason!" Alanze explained folding her arms.

"If there was a reason, then why didn't he tell me? We told each other everything He just turned around and walked away. He's a jerk and I hate him." She stated.

"Saya…" Alanze said as she watched Saya look down at the ground, she could only imagine the conclusions Saya must've come up with on her own, probably ones far more serious than the actual answer. Saya cut back in, "I thought he meant what he said… and I thought he really…" She squeezed herself. "I thought her really loved me…" Saya said.

It wasn't hard for Saya to let her feelings out in the open, she wasn't the type to sit in a circle hold hands and share but with Alanze, they were that close she was comfortable and finally letting a bit of her vulnerability show. Alanze was known to be closer to Saya then Shiko and Rei. Saya use to tell Alanze things that she would never tell anyone else, her pain with her family, every now and then though very rare she would cry in front of Alanze, they were practically sisters.

Alanze heard the words and pulled Saya into her chest, hugging Saya tight which caused the girls eyes to go wide.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed a friend the most, to know that i was miles away overseas when i should've been right here holding you and comforting you. " Alanze said as a tear came down her eyes, Saya was like her big sister the fortress the strong one. She had held her every time something went wrong in her own life and when it was time to return the favor she was no where to be found and it cut deep. "It pains me to see you this way..." was all Alanze could manage at the moment.

Saya stood there in the arms of Alanze, her own arms hung at her sides she just stood there letting Alanze hug her. Saya had changed and Alanze could see it first hand, of course she knew that she would change because people grow up but this was a different kind of change. She remembered Saya as a loving person as a child, even when her parents had to leave out on business, she would always have a smile on her face, she was competitive and smart oh so bright...

But… this wasn't the same Saya. This one had changed through pain and was cold and bitter, pushing everyone away. All Alanze wanted to do was help her anyway she could, but what could she do? How could she help make things better for Saya?

Saya looked to the sky and sighed breaking the silence, she pulled out of the brown haired girls embrace and turned around, "I'm going to head home for the day. You said you live on 'Seven Road' Right? I'll walk you there if you don't know the way." Saya offered looking over her shoulder to her friend.

Alanze shook her head and put her hands up smiling "No, I'm fine, you head home and get some rest. I could never forget my way through this city, we used to own this place; besides if my memory serves me right, Miyonji lives round there, if he hasn't moved while I was gone then it should be no problem."

Saya knew she was right and nodded "Alright."

With that taken care of Saya had walked away and made her way home as Alanze watched her leave, making sure she turned the corner safe. These streets were dangerous especially as the night approached and Saya was a gorgeous girl she was worried of course but the thought that comforted her was the daughter in whom she was, a Takagi!

She turned around and started heading home by herself, holding her bag in her hands. She walked by the stores and shops that were closing down as the sun was setting, people were looking at her 'mainly boys' and she ignored their usual cat calls. If she was going to give anyone the time of day with her, it was going to be to a guy who wasn't a complete pervert.

As she made it near her home she turned the corner and saw Shiko talking to familiar crimson haired boy. Alanze green eyes widened as she knew exactly who it was and ran over towards them, her long legs covering ground fast. Thoughts of Saya flashed in her mind, she hadn't seen him in a long time, but she was about to give him a piece of her mind regardless of their history.

As she finally made it to the two she ran pushed past Shiko and with a fierce swing, she slapped Miyonji straight across the face. Miyonji's face turned to the side due to the impact. His head shot back and red eyes locked with green ones, he noticed that it was Alanze that slapped him and his eyes went wide.

"The first thing you do when you see me is slap me? I don't know what to say." Miyonji said. Shiko was shocked by this, but had a feeling she knew exactly what it was about. "I'm gone for a couple of years and come back to find out you screwed everything up, and you broke my bestfriends heart! Who do you think you are!? She trusted you and even if you wanted to leave you could have at least gave her a proper reason, you know her as well as i do and leaving a reason up to that girls imagination is not a good idea! You know how her family leaves her and the one person that was NEVER supposed to leave her does it to! How dare you Miyonji!" She exclaimed.

Miyonji held his cheek and looked at her "What are you talking about?" He asked it hadn't quite clicked yet he was still shocked that she was here. Alanze growled at him. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you broke up with Saya and didn't bother telling her why."

Shiko couldn't sit here and watch this, she knew that Miyonji had a reason for doing what he did.

"Alanze!"

Alanze swung around and looked Shiko dead in the eye waiting for an explanation, she was livid. "He didn't leave her to hurt her. He did it because-"

"Shiko!" Miyonji cut her off.

Shiko stopped in her tracks as she realized she almost spilled the beans. "Stop…" He repeated. "Shiko, It's my problem; I'll be the one to tell her." Miyonji said as he sighed. Alanze turned to looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his statement and as to why he was so calm.

Miyonji had sat her down and told her the entire situation. Ten minutes later Alanze sat there hands over her mouth eyes widened looking at Miyonji, tears threatened to surface as Miyonji kept his head down.

"M-M-Miyonji I-I'm so sorry." She whispered feeling absolutely terrible, not only for how she yelled at him but also for what had happened.

Miyonji looked up seeing the pain in her emerald hues, and noticed that a tear was falling down her cheek. This hurt him a lot because it was his fault that she was crying, he didn't want to be the cause of people's pain.

"Don't be sorry, It's alright." He responded.

Shiko walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Let me walk you home, I want to talk to you about something anyway." She said. Alanze looked at her and then back at Miyonji and quickly hugged him and pulled back nodding at Shiko.

"Well, if you're going with her Shiko, then I'll be going." He said as he turned around. Shiko nodded as he started to walk away but stopped mid way. "I'm glad to know you're back 'Lanz' hopefully we can talk more… look after Saya for me alright?"

With that Miyonji walked off, not giving her a chance to reply Alanze just blinked wiping her face a bit. Shiko and Alanze looked at each other once more and then began walking away together.

As they were getting close to Alanze's house, Shiko looked at her "Listen Alanze, I know you're her best friend, but you can't tell her what you heard today." Shiko said.

Alanze looked at her and raised her eyebrow "But why? Things would work out if she knows about it."

Shiko nodded "Yeah, they would but this is something Miyonji needs to do on his own. If he's not going to do it then we can't go doing it for him, just because we want them to work things out. He has to be a man and tell her himself."

"I guess you're right. But do you think he ever will?" Alanze asked. Shiko shrugged her shoulders making her boobs bounce a little. "I don't know, Miyonji's changed. He's not the same boy we knew way back. I just hope he does the right thing and tells her one day." Shiko stated. Alanze nodded folding her arms under her breasts.

Meanwhile Miyonji made his way home and opened his door. He didn't expect anyone to be home because his parents were on vacation until tomorrow.

He walked towards the living room and noticed a few pictures on the wall. He saw pictures of him and his little brother Yuka, smiling and throwing up the piece sign. There was picture of Saya and Miyonji standing behind Yuka who was smiling and throwing up the piece sign.

Miyonji gritted his teeth as he looked at the picture ' _Brother…BROTHER!_ ' Yuka's voice could be heard in his mind. Miyonji clenched his head with his hand and got down on a knee. It was like the voice was hunting him and he couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry…" Miyonji said outloud. His voice was shaky and his body was trembling. He was about have a mental break down until-

"RING!"

The sound of his phone was going off. He quickly calmed himself down and then grabbed his phone and saw Morita's name pop up. He pressed answer and put the phone to his ear.

"What is it Morita?" He asked.

"Don't forget about tomorrow. We have to try out for the School's Talent Competition. Don't forget that Jerry Danes is going to be there judging. We have to impress him."

Miyonji had totally forgot about that, he didn't know that it would be tomorrow. "The famous producer Jerry Danes? But why would he come to our school of all places?"

"He's looking for talent in our city and our school is the biggest school in this city right now. He wants young talent and what better way to get young talent then to go to a High school and pick them out."

Morita replied.

"…"

"Hey are you okay? You haven't really been yourself. Look I know you're going through things with Takagi and all but remember that I'm here for you if you need me. I'm always here if you need to talk to someone." He said.

Miyonji smiled and nodded "Thanks Morita I'll remember that."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Morita said.

Miyonji smiled "See you tomorrow."

As he hung up he looked back at the picture with a sad look on his face. He picked up the picture and walked to his room. He laid on his bed and held the picture up. "It's my fault…" He said to himself.

The next day Miyonji and Takashi were walking inside the school with Morita and Imamura.

"Miyonji!"

Before Miyonji could turn around he was suddenly embraced. He knew that voice all too well and sighed as Takashi and the others looked on "Miku, get off of me." He ordered.

"Miyonji, you bad boy, where have you been? I was looking for you." She said. Miyonji was really annoyed by this, if there was one thing he disliked in this world it was sluts and Miku just so happened to be the embodiment of one. But she never seemed to get the message. Miku was the tits for brains brown haired brown eyed girl that always wore the uniform too short and too tight.

Miyonji turned round and tried to push her off but she was clinging onto him for dear life.

"I think it would be best if you let him go."

Miyonji and the others turned to see Shiko and Alanze standing before them. Miku pouted "Why should I? I don't take orders from you." She stated.

Shiko crossed her arms "You just can't seem to get the message huh? Miyonji isn't interested in you, he's only looking at one person and that's-"

"Lies!" Miku exclaimed. "If he did love that cold brat, he wouldn't be single now would he?" She asked.

Alanze twitched her arms folded and fists clenched, Miyonji had heard enough of this and finally pushed her off. He turned to look at her with a serious expression on his face "Listen Miku, cut the shit, you know damn well you're feelings for me aren't real and the situation between me and Saya is none of your damn business."

"Ooo~ I like it when you take charge." She teased. This made everyone sigh "She's got it bad for him." Morita stated. "More like she's got it bad for his money." Takashi responded.

"You just have no filter when it comes to telling her off, do you?"

Miyonji's face showed that he was even more annoyed when he heard that voice. He noticed that Tsunoda was standing near Miku. He had black spiky hair with the tips dyed a honey brown and wore the school uniform buttoned all the way up. Walking up behind them were Miura, Kawamoto, Yamada, Takuzo and Naomi.

"What do you want Tsunoda?" He asked rather annoyed. Tsunoda smirked and pointed at him "If you think you're team has a chance of making it in the Try-outs, you're out of you're out of your mind. This little thing you got going on here, is over." He stated.

Takashi and the others glared at him but Miyonji wasn't fazed at all. "If that's all you have to say then can you please leave, we have to get ready." He stated.

Miyonji turned towards Takashi and the others and was about to walk away with them until Tsunoda spoke up. "I hear that Takagi's finally done with you."

Miyonji stopped in his tracks and gritted his teeth; he was really getting tired of the Saya comments.

"She's looking good these days… well not that she hasn't always but you know what I mean. I think I might even be…"

Miyonji slowly turned to look at him listening to every word "Be falling for her." Tsunoda finished.

Morita looked at him and shook his head "Dude that's low." He said. Imamura smirked ' _This is coming from the guy who asked out his friend's girlfriend seven times._ ' He thought to himself.

Alanze put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow "I don't know who you are, but I'm sure my best friend wouldn't give you the time of day, I mean you dress like a bum and you sound like an idiot." Anyone could tell she was Saya's best friend just by the way she spoke down to him

Morita looked over to see who said that, it sounded a whole lot like Saya but it wasn't her voice, his eyes landed on Alanze and felt his heart skipped a beat speeding up, ' _She's fucking hot. Who is this girl?_ ' He thought to himself.

"Mind your own business new girl." Miku stated. Alanze smirked at the scum in front of her "Saya _is_ my business. Any other dumb ass remarks? But then again I don't expect you to have smart one, you don't look smart so I'm pretty sure anything that comes out of your slut mouth is a stupid remark." Alanze replied, her once bright green eyes dark and cold. She didn't tolerate anyone messing around with her friends and that had certainly not changes in the time she has gone away.

' _She's just like Saya, vicious when she's angry_ ' Shiko thought to herself.

"Tsunoda, we should get going we don't have time to be dealing with them. " Miura said. Tsunoda nodded and began to walk away. He stopped mid way and turned to look at Miyonji "We don't have time to deal with losers, You're life is going to be living hell once we're done with you. Black Rose is finished." He said as he and his team walked off. "Bye Miyonji dear… try not to miss me." Miku added as she left with them. Alanze spit on the ground she was just standing on.

Miyonji didn't say a word he just put his hands in his pockets and looked at the others. "I don't like people like them, or rather i don't like stupid people." Alanze stated. Shiko sighed and looked at her "They're all just a bunch of assholes." She informed her. Everyone nodded in agreement with her, knowing that she was absolutely right.

Meanwhile in the Kendo Hall, Hakami Sorrieji sat in on the floor with his eyes closed. he had long silver hair that went down to his mid back a strong face sharp and firm. Saeko, a tall slim woman with a huge rack and long dark purple hair, walked into the room and looked at him. "Are you going to the tryouts?" She asked.

Hakami shook his head "I have no interest in going. It has nothing to do with me." He said. Saeko shook her head "Come on, you could use this time to relax. You can sit back and watch the show." She informed him.

He didn't say a word, he just stayed silent not answering her or looking at her. Saeko smirked and crossed her arms "Sueenji will be in it." She stated.

"And that will interest me because?" He asked. This time Saeko didn't say anything she just smiled and walked out of the room which annoyed him. "Because?... Dammit Saeko I asked you a question." He said as he opened his eyes and noticed that she was gone.

Hakami sighed and rolled his eyes "She always thinks she knows everything." He mumbled preventing her from hearing anything if she was nearby.

Later that day, the Tryouts were about to begin. It was being held near the end of school so it prevented people from going to last period. Everyone started to fill up the gymnasium, as they were excited to see who was going to try out.

Alanze smiled as she sat down with Shiko and Saya who wasn't in a good mood. "I don't know why you guys dragged me here." Saya said.

"Come on Saya, it should be fun to watch, there's going to be a few teams up, not just his." Alanze stated. Shiko smirked "Besides even if we didn't bring you here, you would have come by yourself anyway!" She exclaimed.

Saya's face turned bright red as she heard this and growled "Yeah right, don't be an idiot!" She yelled which made Alanze laugh nervously. "Heh."

"Hey guys!"

Saya and the others turned to see Rei and Hisashi standing in front of them. Hisashi had short silver hair and dull grey eyes and always wore the neatest uniform. Alanze rose a brow, "Mind if we sit with you guys?" She asked.

Shiko and the others nodded their heads. "Really?" Alanze whispered to Shiko, and Shiko shrugged sighing. Once Rei and Hisashi sat down Rei smiled and turned to Alanze "How are you liking the school so far?" She asked.

Alanze smiled back "I like it so far, it's not bad at all." She responded. Hisashi looked around the gym "Where's Komuro?" He asked. Shiko shrugged her shoulders "He's probably with Miyonji and the other two." She responded.

"Ladies and Gentleman!"

Everyone had turned their attentions towards the center of the Gym. There stood Jerry Danes, six feet tall, he had black hair slicked back with chaves sides and a clean mustache, he had hazel eyes and tan skin. He wore a black striped suit with versace cufflinks and shoes, and he was the man that started this whole competition and the one who could change someone's life. Everyone started to clap and cheer for him as he was known around the world.

"Hello to you all, my name is Jerry Danes and I'd like to welcome you all to the Talent Competition Try-Outs. There will be two parts to this try-out. Sixteen teams have registered and will all get their chance to try-out. Today we will see 8 teams try out and then tomorrow the other eight will get their chance. Once you all have shown your talent I will pick eight out of the sixteen to compete in the Talent Competition that will be held six months from now in your school's auditorium. I came to this city looking for talent I wish you all the best of luck." He stated.

"Now if you're all ready, let the Try-Outs begin!" He added, which led to another huge cheer from the crowd.

Now in the hallway at the entrance of the Gym, the 8 teams were standing by waiting to be called on. Miyonji looked at Takashi who patted his shoulder "You guys got this don't worry. I have faith in you guys." He said.

Miyonji sighed and looked at him "Come on now Takashi, you're feeling exactly the same way I am… Like shit. I'm in no condition to be doing this… I'm only doing it because Morita asked. I really don't care about this competition." Miyonji stated.

Takashi nodded "I know that Miyonji. But try hard not to let it show."

Miyonji looked away and looked at Mortia and Imamura who were both having a conversation with the rest of their band. "Yeah, I'll try."

Thirty minutes had passed and six teams had already gotten their shot at showing their talent. "Now it's time for the next team to come out. I'd like to welcome Team New Age!" The announcer said.

As he said that Tsunoda and Miku came out with the rest of their team. They had a confident look on their face, it was as if they had already won the competition. Tsunoda smirked and grabbed the Mic "Miku I think I'll do my song first, if you don't mind that is." He said. Miku looked at him and nodded while stepping back.

Tsunoda then looked out into the crowd and his smirk grew even wider. "Listen before I start I'd like to dedicate this to certain someone. I won't say any names, but just know this, the stress you're putting yourself over for that loser is ridiculous. You should give up on him and get with a real man." He informed the crowd.

Shiko and Alanze both looked at Saya who raised an eyebrow when she noticed. "What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Saya, you probably don't know this, but he's talking about you." Alanze stated.

"What?! Why would you think that?" Saya asked.

"Tsunoda and Miku confronted Miyonji earlier today, Tsunoda went on about taking downto Miyonji and his team. Then to make matters worse, he told Miyonji that he might be falling in love with you…Which I think is complete bullshit but even though he wouldn't show it, Miyonji was bothered by it." Shiko explained.

"What?! That's just stupid, Sueenji should know that I don't even know that guy." Saya said as she glared at Tsunoda who was still going on a speech.

"Yeah, but Takagi, Miyonji has been away from you for a year, so he wouldn't know anything." Rei stated.

"Do you think I would date that guy?" Saya asked.

"No…" Rei replied.

"So then if Sueenji knows me as well as he says he does then he should know that I wouldn't give a guy like that the time of day. Dating him would be like Sueenji dating that slut up there." She explained.

Alanze laughed "Slut isn't even the word, earlier she-"

Shiko put her hand on Alanze's mouth and shook her head "You might not want to tell her that, if she and Miyonji talk she's going to bring that down on him. " Shiko said. Alanze thought about it for minute and nodded.

"She what, guys?" Rei asked.

"Oh nothing, just her being annoying as always." Shiko responded nervously. Lucky for her Rei and Saya brushed it off.

Just then, music started to play and Tsunoda started to speak again.

" _Cups of the Rosé_

 _Women in my old phone_

 _I should call one and go home_

 _I've been in this club too long_

 _The woman that I would try_

 _Is happy with a good guy_

 _But I've been drinking so much_

 _That I'ma call her anyway and say_

 _F that man that you love so bad_

 _I know you still think about the times we had_

 _I say, "f that man that you think you found_

 _And since you picked up I know he's not around"_

Shiko, Rei, Saya and Hisashi eyes went wide. "He's really going that far?" Hisashi asked. Saya just sighed and rubbed her head "This is really stupid, it's giving me a headach. Why use me to get to Sueenji anyways?" She asked.

"Well Saya, Everyone does know that you two broke up. Mainly because you screamed **You Jerk** as loud as you could and made the whole school hear it." Shiko teased.

"I was upset I didn't think about it at first, but what does that have to do with with him using me to get to Miyonji?" Saya responded.

Once Tsunoda had finished Miku had stepped forward with a huge smirk on her face. She glanced at Saya before speaking and Saya rose a brow, "And I'd like to dedicate this to my crush Sueenji!" She called out which made the whole crowd gasp.

"What is the deal with these two?" Hisashi asked. Shiko just shook her head and sighed "Oh dear, she's at it again." Shiko said.

' _So this is what they didn't want to say out loud_ ' Saya thought to herself.

" _Miyonji you know, I'm here to save you_

 _Me and them girls, we ain't the same, boo_

 _You know I hate it, when you leave me_

 _'Cause you love it then you leave it_

 _But you know how bad I need it"_

"Is she serious right now?" Rei asked. Shiko started to laugh when she heard the lyrics "He's probably annoyed out of his mind right now. I wish I could see his face."

"Come on Shiko, it's not funny. She's seriously being an annoying slut right now, and I kind of want to punch her face in..." Alanze stated.

Once Miku had finished they bowed and walked off the stage. The announcer came back and prepared to call out the last team.

In the hall Miyonji looked truly annoyed "So I gets dissed and called a Sluts crush, this has got to be my lucky day." He said sarcastically. Takashi laughed at his best friend "Hey it could be worse."

"Next up is Black Rose!"

Miyonji and the others heard this and looked forward "Good luck." Takashi said s he held out his hand Miyonji sighed again and shook it "Yeah, I'm going to need it."

Miyonji and the band walked through the doors and made their way to the center of the gym. The crowd started to clap as they knew that Miyonji always delivered when singing.

"You can go whenever you're ready." Jerry said.

Miyonji grabbed the mic that was on the stand and held it there. It was quiet and everyone was waiting for the singing to begin. Miyonji noticed that Saya was in the crowd and looked down with a sad expression. His feelings were getting to him but he was trying hard not to let it show.

He looked back at Morita "Change of plans we're going to do the other two songs." He said. Morita and Imamura's eyes went wide as they heard this "Miyonji, are you sure about this?" Imamura asked. Miyonji nodded "It's how I'm feeling right now." He responded.

Mortia and Imamura nodded in agreement "We trust you, so we'll do it." Morita said. Miyonji nodded and then the music started to play.

" _Nobody knows what I go through_

 _Wish you could put yourself inside my shoes_

 _You got friends that ain't friends no more_

 _They don't understand the life I chose_

 _See the money and the fame_

 _It can hurt everything you love_

 _Got some people that depend on me_

 _And I can't give up_

 _They don't know what I'm going through_

 _They don't know what I'm going through_ "

Saya and the others listen to the lyrics and were shocked. ' _Don't know the things he's going through? What is he trying to say?_ ' Saya thought to herself. She saw that Miyonji had lot of pain in his voice. This wasn't the same Miyonji she's seen, he's usually very happy when he sings. But this wasn't happiness this was far from it.

As soon as he had finished saying those words the beat had changed and a new melody began play.

" _Let me tell you about myself, I'm not scared to die_

 _Been through so much stuff, sometimes I wanna be in the sky_

 _Wanna know how it feels to fly, wanna know how it feels to fly_

 _Scared of hello, ain't scared of goodbye_

 _I never thought I would be here, I never thought I would get this far_

 _If they say life's like a beach chair, why am I sitting in the dark_

 _Sometimes I just feel like, f my life_

 _F my life_

 _Even when I'm up I'm feeling down_

 _F my life_

 _all my friends is locked up or underground_

 _F my life, f my life_

 _Sometimes I just feel like, f my life_

 _F my life, f my life"_

If she didn't have proof before, she had it now with the second song. Miyonji grabbed his head in pain as the chorus played on. Saya could see it clearly, but what was shocking to her was that, only Shiko, Alanze, Rei and herself could see it. Everyone else thought he was just putting on an act to go with the song. ' _Miyonji… what's going on with you_ ' she thought to herself as she continued to watch the painful performance.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessing

**Time for Chapter 3, I think you'll like this one a lot. I don't feel like talking much because I want to get right into it.**

 **HighSchool Of The Dead**

 **Path Of Carnage**

 **Chapter 3: Confessing**

Once the music had stopped Miyonji looked to the ground as the crowd cheered loud. "As always, he delivered." Hisashi said. Rei nodded "Yeah he did, but that was different from what he usually does. Miyonji's not being himself." She stated.

"I think we all knew that, even I knew that and I just got here," Alanze said.

"Alright Miyonji! That's what I'm talking about!" Morita yelled. Imamura smirked and closed his eyes "For a second there, I thought he was going to bail on us." He replied.

Once they left the gym the announcer came back on. "Well that was an outstanding performance if I do say so myself, but there can only be four winners today, and I have the results right here. These are coming straight from the man himself… Jerry if you would be so kind." The announcer said.

Jerry nodded and walked up to the middle of the Gym and smiled "I have decided on the four teams and they go as followed first is Team Hart, the jokes were amazing." Jerry Said. "I'm Sick James Trick!" The boy called out.

"Next up is Team Breakers, I had an amazing time watching you all dance" He called out as a team of dancers held their hands up as the crowd cheered.

"Now the third team, even though there was songs being used as disses and dedications, I actually don't mind a good musical battle so you guys got my attention with that I'm choosing Team New age." Tsunoda and Miku high fived each other as the other team members cheered.

"And last but not least, this choice was my greatest choice of all. I enjoyed the passion this team put in and I could feel the emotion coming from the singer, Team Black Rose is in as well." He announced which made the whole gym cheer. Morita and Imamura jumped in excitement as Miyonji smiled at them and then looked to the ground.

He glanced at Saya who was looking dead at him and slowly brought his head back down. As the people continued to cheer Kyoko Hayashi, a teacher in the school walked into the gym and headed straight for Miyonji. "Mr Sueenji I need to speak to you." She said.

Miyonji looked at her and sighed knowing what she wanted to talk about. He followed her out of the Gym and Morita and Imamura watched as he left. Saya and the others had noticed this as well and looked at each other wondering what it could be about. They walked over as everyone began to pile out of the gym, meeting up with Morita and Imamura to wait for Miyonji.

Miyonji and Kyoko had reached her classroom and walked inside. She sat down behind her desk and looked at him "Grab a chair and sit at my desk Miyonji." She said. Miyonji did what he was told and grabbed a chair. Once he was sitting down she sighed and looked at him "I'm pretty sure you know why I called you here Miyonji." She said.

Miyonji leaned back in his chair and looked at her "I have an idea." He responded. Kyoko fixed her glasses and looked at him "Then you know that your grades are slipping and that's not good you're a second year in this school and you need to get your grades up if you ever want to graduate." She scolded.

Miyonji didn't say a word he just let her talk and listened to what she had to say."Miyonji, you know I'm good friends with your mother, she tells me everything so I know a lot about you. I even know about-"

Miyonji face cut her off when he showed her a bit of anger. "Miyonji… don't let it mess up your future. I know it must be bothering you but you can't let it bring you down. I'm looking to see better grades from you okay?" She asked.

Miyonji slowly nodded and then stood up "Remember what I said Miyonji… Don't let it get you down." She said. Miyonji didn't answer; instead he just walked out of the door and left her classroom. Kyoko sat back in her chair and looked to the ceiling "Maybe you're right Hinata, maybe she is the only one that can bring his old self back." She said to herself.

Miyonji walked to his locker and grabbed his bag. Once he did that he headed out the doors and left the school. He walked down the street and turned the corner. It was a silent walk for Miyonji, there was no one to talk too. He would usually walk with Takashi, Morita and Imamaura but today he didn't feel like it.

Ten minutes had passed and Miyonji was still walking home. He walked by a Car shop that had a lot of beautiful cars. He closed his eyes and remembered something his brother had said to him.

' _When you get a car I want to ride with you big brother._ ' Is all that went through his mind. Miyonji shook his head and walked inside the building. When he got inside he saw a man sitting at a desk with a smile on his face "Well hello there. How may I help you good sir?"

Miyonji walked over to the desk and smiled "I'm looking for your best car. I'm not really worried about the price." Miyonji said. The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Miyonji closely "Not worried about the price huh? Well then let's take a look shall we?" He asked as he stood up.

Miyonji followed him inside a garage where people were able to see inside and Window shop. He brought Miyonji to a silver round topped 2011 Bentley, the car had automated windows with a v6 engine. The entirior was smooth real leather with a chrome finish and brand new tires on the car. Miyonji looked at the car, the price on it was $50,000 but it didn't seem to faze him.

"This is your best car?" Miyonji asked curiously. The man scratched his head nervously "I mean this is my stores best for right now, and you did say you didn't mind about the price."

"Don't you have anything better, like a customized one?" Miyonji asked. The man looked at Miyonji and put his hand on his head and chuckled "Let me guess, this is your first time inside a car shop?" He asked. Miyonji nodded which made the man chuckle again.

"Well you won't find anything like that in a car shop." He stated. Miyonji was about to walk away until the man spoke up. "But… I do have a customized Benz that that I'm selling at my place. I can show you a picture of it. It's truly beautiful I just imported it last week." He said.

"Now that sounds like a car I'm looking for." Miyonji stated as the man pulled out his phone. Once he did that he clicked on pictures and showed Miyonji the car. It was a silver Mercedes Benz with a downward curved nose, suicide doors and silver rimmed tread red with clear tires. the interior was true leather and the steering wheel was sterling silver. The bottom of the car had a low light sky blue.

"It's a beauty right? Don't worry about the hood, it converts the hood from the back of the car.

Miyonji's eyes went wide when he saw the look of the car "How much do you want for this?" Miyonji asked.

The man smiled at Miyonji "The price is high I'm looking for $600,000 but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't-"

"I'll take it." Miynoji replied which made the man's eyes go wide. "You did just hear the price I said right?" He asked

"Yes and I said I'll take it." Miyonji repeated.

Later that day, Miyonji arrived home and noticed that his parents were standing outside talking. He pulled up in the Garage which made them wonder who it was that was driving the car and why they just pulled inside their gates and into the garage.

When Miyonji stepped out of the car, his mother gasped "Miyonji!" She said in shock. "Yeah?" he asked as if nothing was going on. "Son, where did you get the car?" Kento asked. Miyonji smiled I bought it from the dealer at the car shop near Onbetsu bridge." He responded. His mother inspected the car looking inside "Is this car legit?" His father asked.

Miyonji nodded "Yeah, the dealer allowed me to do a background check on the car; there was no way I was going to spend $600,000 on a car that is stolen." Miyonji replied.

His mother's eyes went wide "What?! But how did you get all that-"

"Dad's been giving me $2000 allowance every month right? Well for five years now I've been saving all of it even my birthday money and Christmas money." Miyonji said. Kento and Hinata looked at each other and then hugged their son "We're so proud of you! You made an adult decision and saved your money, and now you were able to buy a car on your own." Hinata said.

"Did you get it registered and insured son?" His father asked. Miyonji nodded and showed them his paper work and his license plate. The plate read 'Yuka' in the middle which made his parents look at Miyonji. "You're a good brother Miyonji." Hinata said. Miyonji nodded and was preparing to walk inside the house.

"Miyonji wait a minute."

Miyonji heard his mom and turned to look at her. "I got a call from Kyoko, she said your grades are dropping, and I'm not too happy about that." She said.

Miyonji didn't say a word he did the same thing he did to Kyoko and just listened. "Miyonji, school is very important, no matter what you're going through right now, graduating should always be your number one priority." His father added.

Hinata nodded at Kento's words "Miyonji, letting the past get to you is starting to ruin your-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. So just stop bringing it up." Miyonji said in a cold tone. This shocked both his parents when they heard his voice.

"M-Miyonji!" Hinata exclaimed in shock. ' _I knew it wasn't my imagination, he's changing, and not for the better._ ' Kento thought to himself.

Miyonji gave them a serious look as he looked at them "I'm dropping out of school and-"

Before Miyonji could finish his sentence, he was slapped across the face by his mother who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Don't you dare sit here and throw away all the success you've made. You grew into a fine young man, don't you dare tell me that you're going to throw it all away. I will not allow it, do you hear me young man." His mother scolded.

Miyonji's eyes said it all when he looked at her. It was a cold stare, a look you give to someone when you're fed up with life.

Miyonji didn't say a word instead he walked inside the house and into his room locking it behind him. He was pushing away anyone at this point and didn't know why. Was he bitter about the past or was it something else that was bothering him.

The next day Miyonji had appeared at school, despite what he said to his mother. When he arrived at school everyone was crowding round his car.

"MIYONJI!"

Miyonji was soon grabbed by Imamura and Morita who had Takashi behind them. "Where in the world did you get a car like this and how did you get it? It looks like the fucking Bat Mobile!" Morita exclaimed.

"I bought it." He replied. Morita eyes went wide before looking back at the car "It must be amazing being rich." He said.

Miyonji shook his head "It's not the fact that I'm rich that got me this car. I saved my money for five years." He replied.

"To think that five years would get you this." Takashi said as he checked out the car. "Guys you can check out my car, we have to get to class soon. Miyonji said. Takashi and the others nodded and walked inside with him.

On the second floor, Saya, Rei, Alanze and Shiko were looking out the window, observing the car. "It looks amazing. God I love sexy cars!" Alanze squealed. Shiko nodded "It is something; I can't believe he had that type of money for a car like that." Shiko said.

"Miyonji gets $2000 a month from his parents so it's not impossible." Saya stated.

"Are you going to try and get him back, now that he has a car?"

Saya and the others turned around to see Miku standing behind them. Saya smirked and crossed her arms "No slut, I'm not you, I don't date guys just because they have material things." She said.

"You say that now, but I know you're lying Takagi… just know this, he's single and free. That means you have no say if I go after him" Miku said.

"I don't care if you do or don't, but I do know he wouldn't give you the time of day. Sueenji doesn't go for sluts, plain and simple." Saya said.

Miku growled at her and clenched her fist "You better watch your mouth."

"No you better watch yours bitch." Alanze chimed in, sticking up for her best friend. Rei took a step forward as well, ready to back up Saya if need be.

"Whatever..." Miku mumbled as she walked away. The three girls watched as she left and then looked at each other for a moment and then began laughing.

Later that day sixth period had come around and Miyonji and Takashi had met up at their usual spot, the outside staircase that led to the second floor. "I swear the stress is getting to me day by day." Takashi said.

Miyonji leaned on the rail next to him and nodded "I know exactly what you mean I've been stressed out too." Miyonji replied.

"I can tell, especially with that song you did yesterday. It basically told us all that you just hate your life right now." Takashi said.

It went quiet for a second and nobody said a word, they just looked to the sky trying to clear their minds.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Takashi asked. Miyonji's eyes widened as he looked over to Takashi who was smirking.

"I'm not dumb, I know when there's something on your mind so what's up?" Takashi asked.

Miyonji stayed silent for a moment and then sighed. How was he going to be able to tell Takashi the news? It wasn't going to be easy he could feel it. "Takashi…"

Takashi didn't say a word, he wanted to hear what Miyonji had to say so he stayed quiet. Miyonji took a deep breath and then looked at him "I'm dropping out." He said.

Takashi's face slowly turned from calm to shocked, was he for real? Takashi was lost for words, what could he say to that? Was there anything he could say?

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

Miyonji looked up to the sky and sighed "You know why." He responded. Takashi shook his head "Miyonji don't let it-"

"I can't do it anymore!" Miyonji yelled. Takashi's eyes went wide when he heard Miyonji raise his voice.

"I'm stressed I can't deal with this anymore. I tried to tell myself over and over again, it'll be alright, I'll be able to move on and things will be normal. But I can't go back to being normal anymore; everything in my life is fucked up. I've lost two people I cared about the most and I can't ever get them back. Do you know how that feels?" He asked as he looked at Takashi with a pained look on his face.

Takashi couldn't say anything, he knew Miyonji had to be going through a lot. He couldn't say yes, even though he lost Rei, but it was his fault she left and he couldn't compare his pain to Miyonji's

Miyonji shook his head and started to walk away "I gotta go." He said as he walked down a few steps. "Miyonji, don't make a decision you might regret!" Takashi yelled out. Miyonji continued to walk away "See you around…" was the last thing he said before he was out of sight.

Takashi couldn't believe it; Miyonji really just walked out and wasn't looking back. He had to do something but what could he do? Takashi gritted his teeth and ran up the stairs and inside the school.

Takashi ran down the halls looking for a certain classroom. He had a serious expression on his face as he made his way towards the room he was looking for. Thoughts were going through his mind and he began to worry. Was this going to be the last time he and Miyonji would ever see each other? Something had to be done; this couldn't be held off any longer.

He quickly opened the classroom door which made everyone in the classroom look at him. The teacher was sitting at his desk talking to Kyoko. They turned their attention to him and did not look to happy.

"Komuro, if you're going to skip my class then can you try not to come and disturb it?" The teacher asked.

"He shouldn't be skipping it anyway! Komuro if this continues, then I'm going to have no choice but to take action. You were on the right track when you first started coming here. But I don't know what changed over the year." Kyoko said.

Takashi ignored them both as he had his eyes stuck on to one person… Saya Takagi. Saya looked at him and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the stare was all about. Takashi walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Go get him."

Saya was taken aback by this statement; she looked into his eyes and said nothing.

"I said go get him!" He yelled

"Komuro!" Kyoko exclaimed. But she was stopped by Saya who glared at him. "Who are you to order me around? I'm not Miyamoto, you're not going to raise your voice at me and think I'm going to do as you say." Saya scowled.

Rei looked down at the ground and Shiko and Alanze noticed this. "Takashi, what do you mean by go get him? Did something happen to Miyonji?" Alanze asked. Kyoko and the teacher were shocked by this, it was as if they weren't even there. They could have intervened by now but the conversation seemed like it was leading to something.

"He's leaving." He said, not even turning to look at her. "Leaving? What do you mean leaving? Komuro?" Kyoko asked.

"I mean he's leaving this school. What else could it mean? He's dropping out of school." He replied.

"But how do you know this? You can't assume something like that, unless you have proof. " Rei said. Takashi looked at her "I was just with him. He told me he's dropping out and he would see me around. He left school grounds, he isn't here anymore." Takashi stated.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Alanze exclaimed in anger as she stood up. Takashi turned to look at her "What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past 15 minutes. He brought it up and I tried to convince him not to do it."

"So you came to me thinking I was going to give a damn?"

Takashi's face slowly turned back to face Saya's. Without warning Takashi grabbed her collar and lifted her out of her chair. "How dare you sit here and say that you don't care!" He exclaimed.

"Komuro!" Kyoko exclaimed. Takashi ignored her, his eyes and attention was only on Saya. "Why should I? He left me and never looked back. Why should I give a damn about someone like that?" She asked. Takashi sighed and looked to the ground.

"Takagi, he didn't leave you to hurt you. When he left, his intentions were good." He explained. Saya looked to the side and gritted her teeth. Why was he going this far? What could she do to stop him?

"Saya he's telling the truth."

Saya turned to see Alanze looking down at the ground. She had a hurt expression on her face along with Shiko and Rei. Saya looked at the two of them for a moment before finally catching on to what was going on. "So you all knew..." She said.

"Saya-" Alanze started.

"You all knew!" She yelled. This outburst cut deep into Alanze ,Rei and Shiko's hearts. They were feeling like they betrayed her, even though it wasn't there intentions they still felt guilty.

"Takagi don't be so hard on them." He said. This earned him a glare from her, the anger she was feeling was more than furious. "You knew as well Komuro! You're just as much of jerk as 'he' is!" She exclaimed.

"We didn't tell you because Miyonji told us not too!" He yelled. Saya looked at him with a shocked expression. "He didn't want us to tell you for reasons I can't say, but I will say this, he left you for a good reason. He's regretting it now, but hurting you was not his intention. Go and talk to him if you want to find out the reason." He explained and put her down.

Saya looked to the side and for the first time had a saddened expression her face. This was starting to get to her, could she actually go through with what Takashi was suggesting? How could she face Miyonji after what happened between them?

He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes "Saya… If you don't want to live in regret of not knowing. If you don't want him to leave and never come back, then now is the time to stop him." Takashi stated.

Kyoko looked at the both of them and sighed "I don't know what's going on here, but it sounds like one of my best students is planning to leave my school for good and I can't have that. Komuro are you sure that sending Takagi after Sueenji will bring him back?" She asked.

Takashi finally looked at Kyoko and nodded "Once she finds out what happened a year ago, I'm sure she'll be able to work things out with him and get him to stay in this school." He replied.

Kyoko sighed and then looked at Saya who was looking down at the ground "Takagi." She called out. Saya looked over at her awaiting her next response. "It's the last class of the day and you're already marked in as present. If you're really up to it, then I'll let you go, so you can figure things out with Sueenji but only this once. Starting tomorrow I don't want this being brought back up and disrupting classes." She stated.

Saya turned around which caught Takashi's attention. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her "Takagi are you-"

"I'm going to get the idiot so shut up!" She exclaimed. She picked up her bag and began to walk out of class, which left some students a little upset, seeing as they wanted to leave as well. As she stood in the doorway she kept her eyes forward "What you just told me better be the truth Komuro." She stated before closing the door.

Takashi sighed and then put his hands in his pockets and was about to walk out the room until Kyoko stepped in front of him. "Seeing as you're here Komuro, you can finish the last class of the day. You'll also be staying for detention as well." She said with a smile.

"Wait what?!" He asked in a tone of disbelief. Shiko laughed "Don't worry Takashi, even if you have detention, you still did a good thing in the end." She replied. Takashi sighed and nodded "Yeah I guess so, they just better not come back until everything is fixed." He said. Alanze looked at Rei, "Even the heros get punished." She smirked folding her arms and Rei looked down a bit.

Saya began running down the halls and down a few stairs before heading out the door. She then stopped in her tracks once she made her way down the street. "Where do I even begin looking?" She asked herself. She thought to herself for a moment and then got an idea.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her pink cellphone and dialed a few numbers. She heard the phone beginning to ring and a waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Sueenji, it's me Saya." Saya said.

Hinata eyes went wide for a second, shocked to hear Saya's voice. "Saya, it's good to hear from you. It's been awhile." She said in a cheerful voice.

"It's nice to hear from you as well Hinata. But I have a question to ask, is it true that Miyonji is trying to drop out of school?" She asked.

Hinata sighed and nodded as she sat in the break room of her job, "Yeah he came to me about it. We got into an argument because of it. I told him that I wasn't going to allow him to make a decision he might regret." She stated.

Saya looked to the ground and showed a sad expression on her face "That idiot. Why is he going this far? He left just now, and I'm looking for him. Why is he being an idiot, I just can't understand him anymore. He's not the same guy I once knew." She looked to the side with a disappointed look on her face.

"Saya… Listen, something terrible happened to Miyonji a year ago. When he left you, he wasn't himself. To be honest he hasn't smiled since that day. He told me, his father, his friends and even your parents not to tell you what happened. But I think it's time you find out about it. I would tell you myself, but I think it's better for him to tell you." Hinata said.

"Do you know where he is?" Saya asked.

Hinata smiled and sighed "Come on Saya, where does Miyonji always go when he has things on his mind?" she asked.

Saya didn't even need to think very hard as one place popped into her head. It was so obvious, why didn't she think of it before?

"I'll call you back once I talk to him. I don't know what's going to happen but if everyone is really wanting me to talk to him then I'll do it. Besides I've been seeing a lot of change in him and I want to know what it's about, I want to know why he left and why he decided to throw everything away." Saya explained.

Hinata nodded "I hope you can get through to him, I've told him countless times to tell you the truth but he insisted on leaving you in the dark. Well I have to get back to work, good luck Saya and call me anytime you need me." Hinata said.

Saya nodded "I will Hinata, thank you, bye." She replied. She hung up her phone and sighed before nodding and heading down the street.

Fifteen minutes later Miyonji sat on a swing in a park near his home. He was staring at the ground as if he had something on his mind. He wasn't talking nor was he moving. He was troubled by everything that has happened so far. He felt like he brought this upon himself, he felt like it was his fault this all happened. "What the hell should I do?" He said to himself knowing that anyone would hear him seeing as he was the only one in the park.

"You should stop being an idiot!"

Or maybe he wasn't the only one there. He knew that voice all too well, but he was confused on why he was hearing the voice. Without even turning to look he said "I'm not being an idiot Saya, I'm just clearing my head."

Saya stood there with an annoyed look on her face "Clearing your head is one thing, running away is another. You're a real idiot for thinking that running away was going to solve anything." She lectured. Saya was really digging into him and he could see it.

"Running away?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Sueenji, I know that you're planning on dropping out. Even when you know Hinata isn't having it, you're planning to drop out anyway, like an idiot would." She explained.

Miyonji heard what she said and sighed as he stood up. "I'm going." He said. As he began to walk away she gritted her teeth. "So you're going to walk away from me again and not tell me anything?" she asked.

Miyonji stopped and looked back at her, his eyes were empty. It was as if he was stripped of his happiness. You could see the pain on his face; his heart was getting colder and colder. He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"You're not walking away from me Miyonji, I want to know what's been making you act this way, I want to know why you left me that day." She demanded.

"So now we're using my first name? Listen Saya, don't worry about it. This has nothing-"

Miyonji was cut off by the sound of a hand hitting his face. Saya smacked him as hard as she could, the impact made Miyonji grit his teeth a bit in pain. The two stayed silent for a moment, not saying a word. He looked at her and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He knew this was his fault and he didn't want it to come to this.

Miyonji sighed and turned around "If you really want to know then follow me." He said.

She looked at him and shook her head "Why do we need to leave? Why can't you just tell me right here?" She asked. Miyonji turned his head towards her "Because, it's better for you to see then hear." He replied. Saya looked at him once more and then nodded before following him to his car.

Once they got inside the car, Miyonji started it up and headed down the road. The drive was silent, no one said anything or better yet, they didn't know what to say. Saya looked out the window watching the trees and buildings pass by. Miyonji could see her reflection in the mirror and noticed that she still looked sad. He then looked away, focusing on the driving.

Once the car stopped near a sidewalk, Miyonji got out of the car along with Saya. She waited to see where he was going and noticed that he was walking inside of a cemetery. This shocked her, why did he need to bring her here? Saya slowly followed him inside the cemetery.

"Miyonji, why are we here?" She asked. Miyonji didn't say anything he just continued to walk which worried Saya. Drops of water started to fall from the sky, hitting them on the head. "It's raining." She said to herself.

She noticed all the graves on the ground; it's been a long time since she's been in a graveyard. Last time she was just a child the last time she was in a graveyard when one of her relatives had passed away.

Miyonji had finally stopped walking and looked at the ground. The rain started to pour, soaking them both which didn't please Saya at all.

Sound of thunder started to form and with one clap, it made Saya's body shiver and tremble. "Miyonji, the weather isn't getting any better. Tell me why we're here already." She demanded.

Miyonji didn't say a word still, this time he just walked onto the grass and walked pass a few graves. Saya did not move a muscle she watched as he finally stopped and kneeled down in front of a grave and put his hand on it. "I'm such an idiot, this is my fault." He said to himself.

Saya heard his words and knew that this must be what he brought her here to see. She slowly walked over to him and the grave as the thunder continued to clap.

Once she finally made it to him her eyes went wide and her breathing started to get heavy. She was lost for words at the name she just saw. She had to be dreaming, there's no way she was reading it right. But regardless how much she wanted it to change, the name remained the same on the grave… Yuka Sueenji.

Tears started to roll down her eyes as now everything was making perfect sense. She looked down at Miyonji and saw something she only saw once in her life… tears on his face.

Miyonji was crying; he leaned his head against the grave as he was now down on both his knees "What kind of brother am I? I couldn't even save the one brother I had. You died because I wasn't there!" He exclaimed.

Saya heard his words and knew that Miyonji was hurt, this was different from the other time when he cried, this was nothing but pain and sorrow. Tears continued to come down her eyes no matter how hard she tried to fight them back "M-Miyonji how did this happen?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Last year, my brother was gunned down by a man who wanted vengeance on our fathers. I don't know all of the details but I know that it had something to do with jealousy and being upset that he couldn't get with our mothers. A man named Reyori who went to high school with our parents' way back." He explained.

 **(Flash Back)**

 _Miyonji began walking down the street heading to his house. When he got to his house he seen Takashi and Shiko standing there. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked. No one said a word, Shiko had a sad expression on her face while Takashi looked angry. "Um guys, why isn't anyone saying anything? Shiko what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" he asked but he still got no reply._

 _This was starting to scare him "Okay guys what's going on? You guys are acting like someone died or something?" he said. Takashi then looked up while tears were coming down Shikos face, "We have to go to the hospital...It's your brother...He was shot." Takashi said. Miyonji's world froze he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Without even thinking he sprinted to the hospital along with Shiko and Takashi who were right behind him. He had never ran so fast in his life his heart was beating a mile a second he couldn't hear anything his eyes were beginning to blur from tears threatening to escape._

 _Once he got there he was put into the waiting room with his mother and father. "Miyonji!" they both said in unison as they saw him. Hinata ran up to her son and hugged him tightly she knew exactly what he was going through. Emotions were running high inside of Miyonji after learning what happened to his little brother. "How the hell did this happen? Who did this?" he asked in complete rage. His father looked to the ground he knew exactly who did it, "It was...Reyori." Kento answered. Miyonji then let go of his mother and looked at his father. "You know this person?!" he asked, Kento nodded his head._

 _The doctor then came into the room, everyone looked at him awaiting to hear what he had to say. "How is he doctor? Is my baby boy going to be alright?" Hinata asked. The doctor closed his eyes "He was shot in the chest and the bullet hit his heart... I'm sorry, we've tried everything we could."_

 _The words echoed in Miyonji's ears as he fell to his knees. His heart ached, every fiber in his body began to shake in anger and in pain. His eyes clouded with tears, as his head hung low. A tear or two dropped to his lap his breathing slowed. The world went dark his mother's' sobs echoed in his ears, breaking him. He couldn't believe that his little brother was dead, he clenched his teeth as the doctor looked down and walked out of the room. He stood slowly his eyes wide with shock as he looked over to his mother crying and grabbing on to his father, he could also hear Shiko crying as world was spinning, and suddenly pain turned into anger burning like a fire in his chest._

 _"What was the cause of all this? What made him do such a thing?" Miyonji asked with anger in his voice._

 _Kento looked down at the ground "He really hated me back in the day for dating Hinata and Yuirko. He challenged us to a fight... of course we won and he swore on his revenge but that was when we were back in high school. So many years ago... I know he lived around here and I heard he had a wife and kid but …" he paused and then continued._

" _The teacher showed me a picture of the person on her phone that she was able to take when the person tried to run off. It was him but what I want to know is why? Why did it have to come to this!? Why kill someone's child!?" he asked begging for answers as he squeezed his wife._

 _Miyonji shook in anger fists clenched knuckles turning white. "So a love sick maniac killed my brother, over jealousy?!" he said. Kento nodded his head, Miyonji whipped around having his back face his parents "Where does he live?" Miyonji asked in a serious tone. Hinata stopped crying she knew exactly what Miyonji was about to do._

 _"Miyonji you can't, I won't allow…" she said but he cut her off "Where does he live!?" he yelled, causing people to start staring. Kento looked at his son "He lives across the street from Shiko, but I doubt he's there. He's got to be somewhere hiding...but son going after him is not going to make things better. Revenge is NEVER the answer." Kento stated. Miyonji then walked towards the door getting ready to leave "If he's not there then I'll kill his child! That should be payback enough... an eye for an eye...a loss for a loss" Miyonji said in a dark tone._

 _Takashi then grabbed Miyonji's shoulder "Miyonji listen to yourself man, do you hear what you're saying? You're really going to kill an innocent child that has nothing to do with this? If you do that then you'll be just like him! A sick sadistic criminal, is that what you want?" Takashi asked._

 _Miyonji turned to look at him and gritted his teeth "What else am I suppose to do? I'm not letting him off easy by having him just go to jail, he has to die, and if he doesn't then someone close to him is taking his place!" Miyonji said. Just as he made his comment, a police officer nearby came towards him "That would be a bad idea kid, killing anyone is a serious crime that could get you life behind bars no matter if it's revenge. The best thing to do is to leave this to the authorities." he said._

 _This caused Miyonji's body to shake which was noticed by everyone. Moyonji started to breathe heavy and with all his might he punched the wall near him in anger. He then started to cry and break down falling to his knees again. Takashi hugged his friend keeping him tight in his arms, trying to comfort him as much as he can letting Miyonji cry as long as he needed to._

 **(End Of Flash Back)**

"He was going to kill you and I next. I broke up with you because I know that when I'm with you, I tend to drop my guard. I didn't want you to be killed. So I left so I could get to him, but of course me killing him would have gotten me arrested, and in the end that would have tarnished your name. But as fate would have it, he turned himself in, which means all the things I did to get him, were for nothing." He added.

Saya listened to every word he said, not trying to interrupt him at all. "What kind of brother am I? I wasn't there when Yuka needed me the most! I wasn't there for him; I wasn't there for him at all!" Miyonji started to have a mental breakdown in front of her.

Miyonji punched the ground as the rain poured on him "It's my fault he's dead and it's my fault I ended up this wa-"

"Miyonji!" Saya exclaimed as she ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder trying to calm him down but he continued to break down and punch the ground. She could see his hands starting to turn red from punching the ground so hard. "Miyonji stop!" She demanded. She held onto him tightly, hoping her touch alone would calm him down.

Tears continued to come down his cheek but he held still, "Miyonji, no matter what, I'm sure Yuka knows that it wasn't your fault. He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this." She explained, trying to keep herself calm as well. Tears ran down her face, but she knew that one of them needed to be calm.

Feeling her touch was soothing, he was still hurting inside. Saya held him tight trying to comfort her as much as possible. She felt horrible, realizing that she was treating him like the enemy when he was trying to protect her. His body stopped shaking and she put her head against his as the rain continued to soak them head to toe.

Miyonji finally got himself to calm down a little. He slowly began to stand up and Saya noticed this, "Where are you going?" She asked with a sniffle. "We've said all we've needed to say right? I've told you everything that needed to be told. I'm going…" He said.

"No! Don't go!" She exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and held on tight which made him turn to look at her. He noticed the tears coming down her beautiful eyes. He was trapped; there was no escape from this. "I'm sorry, for everything I said. I don't want you to leave, Miyonji please don't leave me again!" She cried out. Her eyes continued to drop tears down her cheeks.

"Saya…" Is all he could say as he gently grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his. He pressed his lips onto hers and shared a long overdue kiss with her. Her eyes went with wide for a second from the shock, he was kissing her. He was really kissing her! This was something she had been missing for twelve months. The two of them slowly fell to their knees as they continued to kiss.

She could feel the warmth from his lips, it was pure bliss. It was like her body was melting and she couldn't move at all. Once they broke apart they laid their foreheads on one another. "Miyonji…" She called out. "Hm?" He asked. "I-I don't want to be alone tonight, can I stay with you?" She asked.

Miyonji's eyes went wide for a second before a tear came down his eye and his body started to shake a little. "Saya." Is all he could say as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Sure. Anything for you." He responded as the two sat in the rain holding each other not wanting to let go ever again.


	4. Chapter 4: Heating Things Up

**Time for chapter 4, Kgirl50 won't leave me alone about it! Lol she just can't get enough of this story.**

 **HighSchool Of Dead**

 **If Things Were Different**

 **Chapter 4: Heating things up!**

Miyonji and Saya got to his house and walked inside. When they got inside they noticed that no one was home. "I wonder where they are." Miyonji said. Saya looked around the house and smiled "They probably went to my house; I spoke to your mom before I went looking for you so she probably thought we would need some time alone." Miyonji walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table. He picked it up and began reading it.

 _Dear Miyonji,_

 _Your father and I will be staying at with the Takagi's for the night. You and Saya must have a lot of catching up to do, so we'll leave you two alone for the night. Make sure to cook for her, you owe her that much. Anyway, I love you and I hope you two are okay now, I'm rooting for you both!_

 _Love Mom._

Miyonji smiled and put the note way before walking back into the living room where Saya was looking at the pictures of Yuka on the wall. He saw tears form in her eyes and walked over to her. He embraced her and held her tight, the warmth of his body calmed her down and she sniffled a little.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

Miyonji looked at her "Sorry for what?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I treated you so wrong when you were going through all this pain." She said as she looked down. Miyonji grabbed her chin and brought it up gently with his hand and looked at her.

"It was my fault, I'm a big jerk just like you said. Everyone told me to tell you and I didn't listen, Instead I kept it from you and hurt you. I'm sorry Saya, I truly don't deserve someone like you." He responded.

Saya buried her face in his chest "That's right you don't…" She said as she looked up at him "But you have me anyway, and I won't let you leave again." She smirked.

Miyonji smiled and held her tight. "I need something to change into, my clothes are soaked." She said. Miyonji sighed and looked at her "Your clothes are still in my room you know."

Saya was shocked by this, "You kept them?" She asked. Miyonji nodded "Why would I get rid of them?"He asked.

"But…" Miyonji put finger to her lips and smiled "I held on to the thought of us one day getting back together, even if we didn't, I wouldn't get rid of something that belongs to you." He explained.

Saya looked into his eyes for a moment and then smirked "You better not… Or you'll be buying me more Mr Money bags." She teased. Miyonji smiled nervously "Nice car you have out there." She continued. Miyonji chuckled a little and turned around "You go get changed, I'll be up there in twenty minutes with food." He said as he started to walk into the kitchen.

Saya watched as he walked into the kitchen and then walked up the stairs. She took a turn and walked by two doors and opened the third one which showed the bathroom. She walked inside, closing the door behind her and opened the closet door where the towels were. She grabbed herself a towel and a wash cloth and closed the door. She then undid her clothes and dropped them to the floor before turning the shower on.

She took out the ribbons that kept her ponytails together and let her hair down. She walked inside the shower and let the water hit her face and the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water. ' _He was suffering all this time…_ ' She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and looked to the ceiling as the water continued to hit her ' _He needed someone to be there for him. He's been going through all this pain by himself for a whole year… I can't let him do that anymore'_ she thought to herself.

Once she finished washing up she wrapped towel around her body and opened the Bathroom door. She could her Miyonji cooking down stairs and knew it was safe to walk out of the bathroom and into Miyonji's room.

When she opened the door she noticed that it was clean except for 2 shirts that were on the floor. Saya sighed and picked them up and put them into his dirty clothes basket. She walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer which revealed her clothes. She smiled ' _Just the way I left them._ ' She thought to herself as she pulled out a white Tank top and black and white basketball shorts along with pink panties and bra.

As she put them on her cell phone started to ring in her bag. She reached into her bag and picked up her phone. She noticed that the caller ID said 'Shiko' on it. She answered it and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said.

"Saya is everything all right?"

"If Miyonji did not tell you the truth, I'm going to really pound him."

Saya could hear a second voice, which sounded exactly like Alanze. "He told me everything. We're okay now." She responded.

Shiko sighed in relief on the phone "Saya, I'm sorry for not telling-"

"It's okay, I understand the situation, and it's in the past now I'm not mad." Saya stated. Alanze smiled "Where is he now?" She asked.

She looked at the door and sat down on his bed "Down stairs cooking, I'm staying at his house tonight." She informed them.

Alanze smirked at this "Taking that next step huh?" She teased.

Saya's face turned completely red at this "What! NO! Dammit I'm hanging up." She said. Shiko and Alanze laughed at her comment "Okay, Okay we'll talk to you tomorrow. You'll be going to school with him right?" Shiko asked.

"Yeah most likely." She responded. Shiko nodded "Alright we'll talk to you tomorrow, bye Saya." Shiko said. "Don't be too naughty now." Alanze added.

Saya growled in annoyance "Shut up, bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

She then looked for the remote and noticed that it was on his dresser. When she walked over to the dresser she noticed an Ipod sitting near the remote. She picked it up and turned it on "Why do I have a feeling I'll see nothing but Rap music on it." She said as she started searching through the Playlists. She noticed one that was named Miyonji's Demo.

She raised her eyebrow and opened the playlist. The songs were in order and the first song was called 'Downtown.' She put on the tiny headphones and turned up the volume.

She clicked on the song and it started to play. Miyonji's voice could be heard in the song. She listened to the song and it sounded like there was pain in his voice. She was about to sit back down until certain lyrics came on.

" _Phone just RANG heard somebody got got_

 _He was over in his school last thing that he heard six shots_

 _He ain't gettin' no love from the cops, nobody got caught_

 _Real talk when I heard who it was, heart damn near stopped_

 _Somebody done killed my brother, now I gotta get back_

 _Let 'em know 'cause somebody gotta feel that!_

 _Sitting shotgun with the shot gun_

 _When you hear the shots come, buddy don't run!_

 _Already bad, it can only get worse_

 _Hand full of steel 'cause the shit still hurts_

 _Cut so deep when they put him in the hearse_

 _Never saw 12, had to put him in the dirt._

 _No one told me life would be this way!_

 _I swear nobody told me_

 _Guess this is the game we chose to play_

 _Crazy how it's always been the same!"_

Saya's eyes went wide as she heard this; Miyonji had made a song about the murder. The music continued to play on and she listened to it through and through. Then there was a skit at the end of the song where Miyonji sounded like he was in an interview.

"That is a month I will never forget, I can never forget it. That day… I had just walked my girl home from school. I came home and Takashi and my other friends were there waiting on me, and he told me…" The sound of Miyonji's foot stomping the ground could be heard followed by a sniffle, indicating that Miyonji was beginning to cry. "He told me somebody killed my brother man… and from that point on it was always like… man… it's either this or that, and I can't choose that route…. Somebody got to survive."

The track had ended and Saya was lost for words. He just poured his heart out and it sounded so sad. Just as she was about to hit the next song Miyonji walked in. He noticed that Saya was using his Ipod and smiled "Listening to songs huh?" He asked. Saya gave him a sad look "Miyonji, I heard the Demo."

Miyonji looked at her and sighed before smiling "I leave you alone for a little bit and you're already going through my things?" He asked. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "At those times I was really hurt, I didn't know how to handle him being gone. I wanted revenge, but of course I didn't get it." He explained.

Saya leaned her head on his chest which made him rub her head "Everything's going to be alright, now that I have you back in my life." He responded. Saya nodded and looked at him "I have the food ready in the living room, let's go watch some TV and eat." He said.

"Okay." Saya responded as she followed him out of the room and down the stairs. The two shared a peaceful meal while watching a movie. As they sat on the couch Miyonji's phone started to ring. She watched as he picked it up and looked at the number, he picked up and spoke.

"Takashi, what's up?" He asked.

"Everything alright with you?" Takashi asked with a hint of worry in his tone. Miyonji nodded "Yeah I'm fine. Saya and I talked and I told her everything, she's with me right now."

"Dude that's not fair! You knew I wanted her!"

"M-Morita!?" Miyonji asked in shock which made Saya look at him with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm here too, I hope you're not planning to bail on us."

Miyonji sighed "No Imamura I'm not bailing on anyone. I'm sorry I left without telling you both, I was just so upset and fed up that I just wanted to escape it all." He explained.

"We all understand, don't worry." Takashi assured him. Miyonji smiled "Thanks guys." He replied.

"Miyonji how about we all come over for a little, I'm bored and I need something to do." Morita said. Miyonji looked at Saya who was focusing on the T.V at the moment "Come over… uh I don't know" He said nervously.

Saya had heard all she was going to and grabbed the phone "He's with me tonight. Takashi you and your friends will have to reschedule, bye." She said as she hung up his phone. Miyonji looked at her in shock but she just raised an eyebrow "Don't give me that look, we just got back together and you're already talking about hanging out with your little friends." She said.

Miyonji shook his head "I was going to tell them not today, I swear." He replied. Saya nodded "You better." She responded with a smile. Miyonji smiled back and leaned towards her; the two shared a passionate kiss and embraced one another.

The next day at school Miyonji's car pulled up in the school's parking lot. Shiko, Rei and Alanze noticed this and were about to run to the car until Miku beat them to it. "Miyonji baby!" She exclaimed as she ran to the driver seat. The hood was up and the windows were tinted so she couldn't see inside.

"She is such a slut." Alanze stated. Shiko nodded "She sure is." Shiko added which made Rei laugh. The window to the driver seat rolled down and revealed Saya who shocked not only Miku but Shiko and the others. "What do you want slut?" Saya asked as she rolled up the window and shut off the car before getting out.

"W-Why are you driving Takagi?" Miku asked in shock.

Saya sighed at her "It's none of your business, but if you must know , my 'Boyfriend' said I could drive it." She explained.

"B-B-B-Boyfriend!?" Miku asked in shock.

Miyonji nodded "Yeah, Saya and I are couple again." He informed her.

This did not sit well with Miku as she growled loudly and stormed off. "Bye Slut!" Alanze yelled. "I can't believe Saya got to drive that sexy car." She mumbled under her breath and Shiko nodded in agreement. Alanze then walked over to Miyonji and Saya and smiled "Well Miy Miy looks like we're sister now." She teased.

Miyonji glared at her not liking her joke too much, "If you're trying to be an asshole it's working." Miyonji stated.

Shiko laughed and put a hand on Miyonji's shoulder, while Alanze was distracted by laughing at her own joke, Shiko leaned towards his right ear and started whispering. "If you want to get her back just say 'behind you' trust me it'll work, do it now." She whispered.

Miyonji nodded not all to sure but he'd do anything to knock her down a peg, he smirked "Hey Alanze look behind you." He said. Alanze giggled "Whatever you're planning it's not going to-"

As she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of one person she was frozen and couldn't move. Her eyes widened and her lips parted her heart seemed to freeze over.

'Kohta Hirano.' The gun nerd and over all junk food lover, few friends but for the most part a loner.

Alazne stood in a trance; she looked like her soul had left her body. Miyonji saw this and was shocked as he waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't say a word or move a muscle. "Alanze, Alanze!" He called out but there was no response.

Shiko smirked. "It's no use, she's gone." Miyonji rose a brow.

"I don't think that's healthy." Rei said slightly surprised as she rose a brow at the situation.

"Rei I need to talk to you for moment."

Rei turned round and saw Hisashi standing behind her. She smiled and nodded "I'll see you guys a little later. Make sure she's okay by that time." She giggled before walking away with Hisashi

Takashi Imamura and Morita walked up on the scene and Morita rose a brow, while Takashi grumbled little from seeing Rei with Hisashi. "What's up with her?" Morita asked. Shiko motioned towards Kohta who had his nose stuck in a gun book.

Morita flailed. "You've got to be kidding me! Really?!"

Saya was shocked by this as well, and looked at Shiko "Please tell me, it's not over that fat-"

"It sure is Saya, she's got the hots for Hirano. Found out yesterday when you two left." Shiko said.

"And you didn't stop her?!" Saya shook Shiko and the girl shrugged. "What was I supposed to? She froze up just like this, it's impossible to get her back."

"Really?!" Morita shouted out again, "That babe, for that?!"

"I hate to agree with him but Morita's right, this is disgusting. I didn't think she could get any more stupid." Saya growled and walked in front of her supposed best friend who was still frozen like a block of ice. "Wake up idiot!" She slapped her across the face. Miyonji winced, "I know how that feels…" He muttered quietly.

Alanze blinked and her green eyes locked with the honey brown ones of Saya. "Oh hi Saya."

"I've been here idiot!" She slapped her again and she held her face. "H-hey what was that for." Saya wasn't having it folding her arms across under her breasts. "We are going to have a little chat… There is no way in hell that my best friend is going to fall for a pig." Alanze looked at her and blushed speechless.

"Oh c'mon Takagi, fat people need love too," Imamura shrugged and Morita fumed. "NOT WITH HOT PEOPLE!"

"Oh c'mon guys it's kind of cute!" Shiko added nervously and Miyonji looked at his friends. "You guys are just not fair." Takashi nodded.

"C-can we change the subject please?!" Alanze looked down trying to avoid Saya's eyes that were burning holes through her skull. Everyone simultaneously began to laugh and Alanze looked down embarrassed and began to run away blushing bright red.

Not seeing where she was going, Alanze had bumped into a certain gun otaku and fell to her rump looking up and dark brown locked with emerald green. Her eyes widened and her heart beat froze, she couldn't move. His brown eyes trailed down to her open legs and his heart beat began to race as his nose began to bleed he held out his hand to help her up.

"I-i'm sorry i didn't see you!" He squeaked and she just stared at him her face burning bright red.

Saya face palmed. "She's hopeless…" Saya stomped over and everyone else watched the show.

"Man where's the popcorn when you need it." Imamura grumbled and Morita fell to his knees. "How does he get to see that before I do!?"

Saya gripped Alanze by her arm and yanked her up. "Don't you dare look at her you fat pervy otaku." She turned on her heel and dragged Alanze away. "H-hey Saya, you didn't have to be so mean to him."

Saya glared at her. "Don't make me smack you again." Alanze stayed silent and looked down and back up at Kohta wiggling her fingers goodbye. He stood there utterly confused.

Saya was about to scold Alanze for being in love with a fat ass when the school bell rang, and if there was anything that could make Saya shut up was school, or Miyonji and Alanze was saved by the bell.

Later that day, Miyonji, Saya, Shiko, Morita, Imamura and Takashi were walking to their class together. Takashi looked down a little which Miyonji spotted easily. He knew what was on Takashi's mind and felt bad. Miyonji got the love of his life back but Takashi did not receive the same treatment.

"Sueenji…"

Miyonji turned around to see Hakami standing behind him, with Saeko by his side. Miyonji turned his whole body around and looked at him "Can I help you?" He asked with an annoyed tone. Hakami didn't say a word, he just observed Miyonji, which was getting to Miyonji.

"What?" Miyonji asked. Hakami closed his eyes and sighed as he crossed his arms "So you're not as weak as you was yesterday, what changed you all of sudden?" Hakami asked.

Miyonji raised an eyebrow at his words "Weak?"

Hakami nodded "Weak indeed, every time I saw you, you were looking at the ground with that stupid expression on your face. As a matter of fact, that was the same expression you gave me when you walked out on our battle in the Tournament." Hakami stated.

Miyonji knew exactly what Hakami was talking about, Miyonji did in fact walk out and forfeit their battle in the Kendo Tournament. But that was behind him now, it was time for Miyonji to start a new life with Saya.

"I was going through things at that time. If you're upset with me for forfeiting, then I apologize." Miyonji said. Hakami opened his eyes and looked at Miyonji who had serious expression on his face "You apologize? So this is how you are originally, I thought that now that you aren't sulking it would bring out the toughness in you. But I'm still seeing the signs of a weakling, so you're just a weakling at heart." Hakami said with a icy tone.

Alanze glared at Hakami "This guy's a jerk." She growled. Takashi walked towards Miyonji while looking at Hakami "I think you're going to far, Miyonji is no-"

Miyonji had cut Takashi off as he held out his hand signaling them to stop. "Trust me Soriejji, I'm far from a weakling. I walked out on you because i was going through things and i wasn't at my best. But I'm here now, and I'm feeling pretty damn good. If you want I can take this bag off and prove it to you." He responded.

Hakami didn't say anything once again and began walking passed Miyonji following suite. "We will fight, but not here. We'll fight when the time is right." He responded

Miyonji just watched as Hakami and Saeko walked down the hall. "What other problems do I have to deal with?" Miyonji asked. Saya sighed "You brought this upon yourself, you should have fought him at the tournament and this wouldn't have happened." She responded.

Miyonji just sighed, not really wanting to argue with her. "He does have it out for you though." Imamura stated.

"Excuse students, this is your principal and I have a major announcement. It has just been confirmed that The Talent Competition won't be hosted in this school, instead it will be at the Divarrei Center. It's also been confirmed that Mr Jerry Danes will be having the competition streamed on world wide television."

The students in the school cheered as they were excited for their school. Mortia laughed nervously as he looked at Miyonji who sighed. "Well, looks like we're going to be on TV, not a big deal right?" He asked as he started to sweat.

"Morita honey, are you having seconds thoughts?" Shiko asked. Morita shook his head nervously which made her smile "It sure seems that way to me… and what about you mr popularity are you scared?" She asked as she looked t Miyonji.

"No way. I'm going to see this thing through all the way to the end." He responded. Imamura put a hand on Miyonji's shoulder and smiled "We got this in the bag. We're going to win the whole thing." He said. Miyonji smiled and nodded at his statement.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Miyonji sighed as he recognized the voice he heard. They all turned round to see Tsunoda and Miku standing behind them with their team. Takashi smirked "I'm guessing you think you're going to win it?"

"Of course, Black Rose doesn't stand a chance against us." Tsunoda said. Miyonji laughed "That's funny, in the auditions you went out of your way to diss me in front of everyone, yet the whole gymnasium was cheering for Black Rose. Funny thing is, even you could see that I wasn't myself at that time, and yet we still passed through the auditions with flying colors. But you went all out from the very start. I wonder what will happen if i go all out."

Tsunoda growled after hearing that. Deep down inside he knew it was true, Miyonji wasn't acting like himself and still had the whole crowd cheering for him. "Dammit." He muttered. The two glared at one another not saying another word.

"Guys you should both settle down. I mean you guys aren't the only teams in the competition." Alanze said as she stood in the middle of them. "Besides there's another team you should be looking out for." She stated.

Miyonji and Tsunoda raised an eyebrow "and what team would that be?" Miyonji asked. Alanze smirked as Shiko walked towards her and stood beside her "Our team, Team AWH!" The both said in unision. Miyonji and the others were shocked by this. Every single one of them were speechless. All they could all muster up to say in unison was "WHAT!?"

Alanze scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously "What?" She asked. Saya walked over to her and put her hand on her hips "What do you mean what? Why didn't you tell us earlier that you and Shiko were in the competition?"

"Well, I had things on my mind you know?" Alanze said as she played with her fingers. Shiko smirked "Yeah, we know Hirano was on your mind." She teased. Alanze blushed "Stop it Shiko!" She whined.

Miyonji looked at her "How in the world did you pass?" He asked in disbelief. Alanze huffed and glared at him "That's rude, you act like you're the only one that can sing." She pouted.

Miyonji smiled and sighed "Will you just tell us, how this happened." He said. Shiko smiled "Well we signed up yesterday morning when we arrived at school. You guys had left so Alanze and I headed to the gym by ourselves."

 **(Flash Back)**

 _People gathered in the Gymnasium and sat in the chair and the bleachers. Teams were auditioning and giving it their all. Shiko and Alanze stood outside the Gym waiting to be called. "Are you ready?" Shiko asked. Alanze nodded "Yeah, it should be no problem, right?" She asked._

 _Shiko smiled and looked at the door "I don't know, I mean after seeing Miyonji and the others go at it the way they did, It's going to be hard to keep up with that." She responded._

 _Alanze nodded and looked down thinking, Shiko noticed and rose a brow. "What's up?" Alanze bit her bottom lip. "Well, I don't have any pain to sing about or anyone to diss, I'm kind of scared that my performance will be lacking the passion." She looked up to see Shiko thinking._

 _Alanze sighed and turned around "Forget abou-" She was cut off when she bumped into someone. Almost falling back Alanze grabbed the closest thing to her and pulled on it. Stumbling she fell right back into the person she had bumped into. She looked up to see Kohta Hirano, she had never seen him before and being so close to someone shocked her, but before she could say anything Kohta grabbed her by the arms._

 _Kohta helped her to keep steady as he backed up and bowed. "I'm sorry i didn't see you there i was lost and i didn't know where i was going and-" He noticed she wasn't saying anything. He looked up and Alanze's green eyes locked with his brown ones._

 _He was so polite even though it was clearly her fault, his eyes made her heart skip a beat as he waved his hand infront of her. "I'm sorry!" He shouted again and bowed again, she stepped towards him and grabbed his shoulders gently and pulled him up. "H-hey, it's okay." The boy sighed in relief and bowed again and walked away._

 _Alanze stood there in a trance like state her hand rested on her chest as she tried to calm her heart beat._

 _Shiko watched the entire scene take place and rose a brow. A girl didn't act like that for a complete stranger and if she was anything like Saya, Kohta would've been smacked at least twice. Shiko walked up next to Alanze and folded on her arms. "You know, normally people look away after the conversation is over… and don't stare."_

 _Alanze whispered, "Who is he?" Shiko rose a brow, was this really happening. "Kohta Hirano," She paused. "Saya calls him the fat ass gun otaku…" Alanze ignored her. "He's beautiful…" She whispered balling up her fist on her heart. Shiko smirked, "Found your passion yet?" Alanze turned to her eyes bright realizing what just happened, "Let's go kick this competition in the ass!"_

 _Shiko nodded and laughed as the two were announced and ran on the stage, Alanze grabbed the mike as her eyes scanned the audience and bit her lip as she saw him sitting a few rose backs and then the music hit._

" _This is a little something from the Angels With Heart~" She smirked._

" _I mean everything that I say,_

 _From the bottom of my heart._

 _I will never , never ever hurt you_

 _I open my heart._

 _Open my heart_

 _Give it to you,_

 _Tell the whole world that i'm in love with you_

 _whatever you want_

 _Baby i'll do_

 _I know I don't want nobody else but you._

 _There's nothing I won't do_

 _to spend my life with you,_

 _i'll give my all to you…"_

 _She sang from the heart meaning every word she said, for the first time in her like she had fallen for someone and it wasn't about his appearance just by his simple act of kindness she wanted to know him, she wanted to know everything about him and make him happy. She wanted to be with him, regardless of what others might say or think appearance meant nothing it was the heart she had fallen for._

 **(End Of Flash Back)**

"You just had to make it hard for us didn't you? I swear you two are assholes." Imamura complained. Morita sighed as Shiko and Alanze threw up the victory sign. Miyonji smiled "Don't celebrate just yet. I don't care if I have to go through New age or AWH I'm winning this thing, I have my reasons." He said.

Alanze smirked "We'll see about that, I have my reasons as well." She responded. Tsunoda looked at them both and laughed "Your reasons don't matter, the fact still remains that New Age will dominate anyone who stands in our way."

Sparks were flying as the three teams were smirking at one another. Each team wanted to win badly, and neither of them was going to let up, or step down. One thing was for sure this competition is going to be one to remember.

 **Chapter 4 is done get ready for 5**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship and Betrayal

**Highschool Of The Dead**

 **If Things Were Different**

 **Chapter 5: Friendship and Betrayal**

Miyonji sighed as the bell rung indicating that school was now over. Saya walked over to him and smiled "Worried that you're going to lose?" She asked. Miyonji smirked "Yeah right…" He responded as stood up. Saya and Miyonji walked down the hall where they saw Kyoko standing in front of Takashi, Imamura and Morita who all had their heads down.

Miyonji had a good feeling what was going on and quickly grabbed Saya's hand. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?" She asked. Miyonji tried to play it off and shook his head nervously "It's nothing, let's just go this way."

"Not so fast Sueenji!"

Miyonji stopped in his tracks and Saya looked at the teacher and then back at him. Miyonji was about to make a run for it until Saya grabbed his hand with both her hands. "So that's what you were up too." Saya said.

Kyoko smiled "Don't let him escape Takagi." Kyoko said. Miyonji looked at her "You're betraying me? You traitor!" Miyonji exclaimed.

Saya gave him a stern look "Shut up." She responded. Kyoko made her way over to him and put a hand on her hips, "Well Sueenji, I hope you didn't forget about yesterday. You left the school without permission and you made another student interrupt another student's learning time just to get you back. So for that you and your friends who also broke the rules are going to be staying with me for detention." She said with a smile on her face.

"No way…" Miyonji whined. Saya smiled at him and then reached in his pockets. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She continued to dig round his pockets until she grabbed something and pulled it out. She was now holding his keys which made him look at her "What do you need my keys for?" He asked. "I'm going to drive Alanze home while you're in detention, when it's time for you to get out I'll pick you up." She stated.

Miyonji knew that arguing with her was pointless. He sighed and nodded "Alright, just please don't crash my car." He responded.

"Shut up, I know how to drive stupid." She said as she walked away. Morita looked at him and smirked "No good bye kiss?" He asked. Miyonji shook his head "Not in public no, Saya likes to keep our business private."

"That's enough chit-chat. It's time to get to work!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Yes ma'am" They all whined in unison.

Saya who was now with Alanze walked outside. She pressed a button on his keys to unlock the door and then the two entered the car.

Saya noticed that Alanze was looking out the window. She peeked over to see what she was looking at and glared at what she saw. She growled and quickly started up the car and drove off. "Why are we leaving so soon?" Alanze asked in a whiny voice.

Saya gave her an annoyed look "Why are you looking at that fat ass. He is not worth your time." She scolded. Alanze pouted "You don't know that."

"Yes I do, he's a gun freak who does nothing but eat walmart cheetos and stare off into space like an idiot." She said as she stopped at a stop light. "He doesn't seem that way at all." She murmured as she looked out the window.

Saya sighed and continued to drive "That's because you don't know him. Just stay away from him, he's not worth talking too." She responded.

"I'm pretty sure Miyonji wouldn't like hearing you say something like that about someone who's done nothing wrong." She said getting slightly upset with Saya.

Saya was taken back by this, "What does Miyonji have to do with this, and what could that idiot do about it? Listen I'm only telling you for your own good, heeding my advice is your choice, do what you want." Saya said.

Alanze nodded and looked down, not wanting to speak on the subject any longer she would rather avoid any conflict with Saya. She wasn't that mad at Saya, she just wanted her to understand that pushing people away when you don't know anything about them is wrong, and sometimes you can't help who you fall for … regardless of who they are.

Kohta seemed kind, intelligent and innocent… at least that what she could gather from their last two encounters. Once Alanze and Saya arrived at Alanze's house, Alanze stepped out and looked at Saya "Thank you for the ride." She said as she smiled at Saya.

Saya sighed and nodded "Listen I'm not trying to be hard on you, I'm just trying to look out for you as friend." Saya informed her. Alanze nodded at her best friend "I know Saya, you just want whats best for me." She replied. Saya nodded as Alanze waved at her and closed the car door.

Once Saya drove off Alanze sighed as the car disappeared over the horizon. "He seems kind to me, a person like that can't be all that bad." She whispered to herself and ran her fingers up her arms holding herself.

Turning slowly she walked into her house and sighed closing the door behind her she leaned against the frame. Sighing she pushed off the door and walked through the house not bothering to look for anyone. No one was home so she didn't need to greet anyone. She made her way to her room passing various zombie posters and fell onto her bed, face buried in her pillow. Kohta ran through her mind over and over again, she squeezed her pillow to her body. she had only met him yesterday so why was she feeling this way about him? How is it possible for people to just get attached so easily?

She started to imagine herself cuddled up to Kohta in a rather romantic manner. Her face turned red as she squeezed her eyes tight, and she quickly got up from her bed.

"Okay, time to take shower! I have to wash this off!" She said in a nervous tone. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Once she got undressed she got into the shower and turned it on. The warm water felt good to her, and she showed it with smile.

Fifteen minutes passed and Alanze had finished showering. She walked back to her room and looked at her phone, she noticed that Shiko had texted her one minute go. She looked at the text and read what it said.

 _Alanze, Miyonji just texted me with some news i need to tell you. Apparently Jerry wants everyone to go to 150 Unzin Rd saturday afternoon, he has an important announcement that day and we need to be there for it._

"I wonder what the announcement is about. Well i guess we'll find out saturday." She said to herself before turning on the T.V and getting changed.

The next day Alanze prepared herself for school and walked out of her house. Once she closed the door she looked to her left and saw something she didn't think she would ever see. Kohta Hirano was walking out of the house next door and locking the door behind him.

Her eyes widened and her face was completely red at the sight of this. She was lost for words, what could she say to something like this? The guy she had been trying to get off of her mind all night was literally her next door neighbor. She quickly turned around and walked down her steps of her porch and walked through the gate as fast as she could.

Khota turned hearing footsteps and saw the girl speed walking away. He knew she had looked familiar when it finally clicked in his head on who it was. "Hey-"

He was cut off as she turned the corner and sped off. ' _She's fast… was she trying to get away quickly so i wouldn't see her?_ ' He thought to himself. He looked to the ground and sighed "I didn't even get to ask her for her name…"

Alanze was very athletic, so being fast when moving was nothing to her. She was very embarrassed and wanted to run far away.

'I can't believe it, he lives next door to me!' she thought to herself. She couldn't believe it, she felt like she was in a dream.

"Hey...wa-wait up!"

She stopped dead in her tracks as her heart started to race. She slowly turned around to see Khota standing behind her trying to catch his breath."Y-you followed me?" She asked her cheeks blushing bright red as she was flustered. Kohta finally caught his breath and looked at her. He reached out his hand to show a pink cell phone.

"Y-You dropped this, I wanted to give it back to you." He said with a smile. Her face turned red, as she took her phone from him in a kind manner, her fingers grazing against his. "Th-Thank you." She said.

Khota nodded and looked at the sky nervously "So um, it seems like we're neighbors." He laughed. Alanze nodded slowly not saying word, still blushing. "So um, do you mind telling me your name?"

"A-Alanze… Alanze Misoka…" She said softly. "Alanze huh? Well it's nice to finally know your name, my name is Kohta Hirano." He said as he extended his hand.

Her face turned completely red at his gesture and without thinking she quickly started to run off. "Sorry I have to get to school as quickly as possible." She said as she made her way down the street. "O-Oh Okay." He said as he watched her leave. "Bye…" He said in a confused manner.

When she finally made it to school gasping for air within the gate, all she could hear was the sound of laughter coming from the one and only Miyonji. "You ran away from him?!" He laughed slapping his knee. Shiko looked at him and slapped his arm "Don't laugh at her, she was probably nervous." Shiko scolded. Miyonji snickered as he tried to contain his laughter but was failing.

"I feel so bad… Oh man, he probably hates me or thinks I'm weird." She whined. Miyonji smiled at her "I mean you did just run away from him with no explanation." He informed her.

"Miyonji, you're not helping, she came to us for advice. She didn't come here to get laughed at." Shiko glared at Miyonji who put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay i understand. But i wouldn't worry too much about it, from what I've seen, the guy is very persistent. He had a big cru-"

"Shut up stupid, you know she likes him! Telling her that he liked Saya is not a good move. What if she decides to bring it up to Saya? Your ass would be done for." Shiko whispered in his ear. Alanze raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" She asked.

Shiko giggled a little and put a hand on Alanze's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, he's an idiot. But you should tell him how you feel. If you think you're catching feelings for him, then you should let him know that." She explained.

"S-Shut up, who said i was catching feelings?!" She asked in an embarrassed tone. Miyonji sighed "It's pretty obvious that you are Alanze, But i don't think Saya is going to like that."

Shiko nodded and crossed her arms "Which is why you're going to help her." Shiko said. Miyonji eyes widened at her statement "Why the hell does it have to be me?" he asked.

Shiko smirked at him "Because you're the only one who can keep her in control, besides that, you can keep her from getting involved."

Miyonji sighed and looked at her "You do know that regardless what I do, she'll find out some how." He responded.

Alanze shook her head "Guys don't worry about it, I'm alright." Alanze said.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone except for Miyonji were happy to turn around and see Rei standing near them with Hisashi beside her. "Alanze, Shiko, Miyonji it's nice to see you guys." Rei greeted. Shiko smiled and nodded "It's nice to see you too." She responded.

Alanze smiled "Good morning you two." She also greeted. Rei smiled and then looked at Miyonji who was looking the other way. "Miyonji, how have you been?" Hisashi asked.

Miyonji stayed silent ignoring Hisashi and blocking him out. "I'll be going now, Shiko, Alanze Rei… I'll see you guys later." Miyonji said as he walked away. Rei looked to the ground sad, along with Hisashi.

"Why is he being a jerk? He didn't even speak to Hisashi, Saya should really keep him in check!" Alanze stated. Shiko shook her head and looked at Alanze "It's not his fault Lanzy, if you're able to say all of that, then I'm guessing you haven't been told yet."

"Shiko!" Rei called out in a slightly angry tone. "It's only right that she knows!" Shiko exclaimed in anger which shocked Rei.

Alanze knew that something wasn't right between the two and she didn't want to have them two fighting. "What happened?"

Shiko turned to her "She won't tell you but I will. Before Rei got with Hisashi she was with Takashi. But Takashi started to become Naive and didn't notice that Rei wanted him to open up to her. She wanted him to have fun with her and live a good life but Takashi didn't realize that and ended up losing Rei."

"Shiko enough!" Rei yelled.

Shiko held her hand up and stopped her "No it's not and you know it!" She then turned her attention back to Alanze "Now Before Rei got with Takashi, Miyonji, Takashi, Hisashi, Morita and Imamura were all the best of friends. They always hung out and they're bonds were unbreakable until…" Shiko trialed off.

The pieces started to come together for Alanze as she heard the story, she looked at Hisashi slowly as her eyes went wide "He dated Rei behind Takashi's back." She said as she finished off Shiko's sentence.

Shiko nodded "That's why Miyonji want's nothing to do with Hisashi because he feels as though he betrayed them. Isn't that right Rei?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Alright that's enough Shiko."

Shiko turned to see Saya standing in front of them, she had just come from the same direction Miyonji left in "No matter how wrong it sounds, it's her decision to make. It's really none of our business." She said.

"Thank you Saya." Rei said a smile.

Saya gave her an annoyed look "Don't thank me, I'm not saying what you're doing is right, because it's not. I'm just saying, we have no right to get involved because it doesn't concern us, and I'm going to tell Miyonji that too." Saya explained.

Everyone grew silent after her statement and looked to the ground. Hisashi without warning began to walk away in the same direction that Miyonji went.

"Where are you going Igou?" Saya asked. Hisashi turned around and gave her smile which annoyed her "I'm just going to have a talk with a friend of mine, I'll be back." He responded.

Saya eyes narrowed "If you're going after Miyonji, I'd suggest you stay away from him. He's not too fond of you at the moment." She said.

Hisashi just smiled at her and continued to walk away which made Saya cross her arms "Idiot." She mumbled.

Rei looked in the direction that Hisashi went and was about to start walking until Saya looked at her. "Stay out of it. I just told him that Miyonji isn't happy with them, so if he goes after him then it's his prob-"

"They'll be suspended if they fight Takagi, I thought Miyonji's grades were important to you." Rei responded.

"Miyonji is not going to hit him. He might be pissed off, but it'll take alot more then Hisashi to get him to that point." Saya assured her.

While that was going on Hisashi had spotted Miyonji walking down the hall and ran over to him. "Miyonji!"

Miyonji stopped and turned around to give him an annoyed look. He didn't say a word he just watched as Hisashi stopped in front of him. "Listen, Miyonji we need to talk."

"About what? What do we possibly have to talk about?" Miyonji asked. Hisashi raised an eyebrow "About how you're treating me? I thought we were cool."

Miyonji looked at him like he was stupid "Igou, what makes you think, I'm okay with what you did. You went behind Takashi's back and dated the girl he loves the most." Miyonji stated.

Hisashi sighed and looked at him "I understand that I made a mistake, but that has nothing to do with-"

"It has everything to do with me asshole! We were all best friends You, me, Takashi and the others. But you betrayed us all when you decided to go against the mother fucking grain and date Rei behind Takashi's back!" Miyonji yelled. Hisashi didn't say a word, he was speechless at the moment and didn't know what to say.

"You see this is where me and Takashi are different. If it was Saya that you went for I would have hurt you, destroyed you… maybe even killed you. To be honest, I don't even want Saya anywhere near you, but you're dating Rei and it can't be helped. But if you try anything with her,... well you just better hope you don't" Miyonji stated.

"Now that's just harsh Sueenji!"

Miyonji rolled his eyes as he heard Tsunoda's voice "Great now you're here too." He said with an annoyed tone.

"It's not nice to be that way to an old friend Sueenji, I mean Hisashi is right, you don't have anything to do with the situation." He stated.

"And you have nothing to do with this one either. So if I were you I'd stay out of it while I was still able to move on my own." Miyonji threatened in an angry tone.

"Big words from such a little man." Tsunoda mocked.

Miyonji gritted his teeth and growled as he was about to take a shot at Tsunoda. Before he could do that he noticed that down the hall behind Tsunoda and Hisashi was Saya, standing against a wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

He could tell she was listening and knew that if he went any further it would make her very upset. Miyonji quickly calmed himself down and sighed "I won't let you get to me Tsunoda, I'm not going to attack you, instead I'll just take you down in the competition." Miyonji said before he turned around and walked off.

Tsunoda grinned while Hisashi had a sad expression on. "I knew Sueenji was afraid of me, that's why he's running away." Tsunoda bragged. Hisashi put his hands in his pockets and shook his head "I doubt he ran away, look behind and you'll see why he left without attacking you." He said.

Tsunoda turned around to see Saya walking away with Rei and the others who had caught up with her. "Dammit." Tsunoda said as he realized what really made Miyonji leave. It was starting to piss him off, he was seeing that everything he did and everything he would say, was not affecting Miyonji. Tsunoda didn't like this at all, he wanted Miyonji to be miserable but Miyonji wasn't giving in.

Miyonji soon made his way to the outside stairway, where Takashi would usually be. Just as he thought, Takashi was leaning on the railing, "You okay?" Miyonji asked. Takashi smiled "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I can think of a reason." he said. Takashi gave him an annoyed look "Shut up! Shouldn't you be with Takagi right now?" Takashi asked.

Miyonji sighed "I would be, but she's with the girls right now, and besides all that I ran into Hisashi a minute ago." He responded.

Takashi looked at him "And how did that go? You know you don't have to push him-"

"He's an asshole and I don't respect him." Miyonji said as he cut Takashi off. Takashi knew that Miyonji was serious just by the look in his eye.

"Listen Takashi, You was there for me when i was down about Saya, if it wasn't for you I'd probably wouldn't be with her right now. I never got to tell you how much i appreciated that, so thank you, and I promise I'm going to be there for you as well." Miyonji said with a smile on his face.

Takashi smiled back and shook Miyonji's hand "No problem, and thanks Miyonji, you're a loyal friends and I'm glad you're on my side." Takashi replied.

"I knew they were gay for eachother!"

Miyonji and Takashi glared at Imamura who was standing at the top of the stairs with Morita. "We're not gay, asshole!" Miyonji and Takashi yelled in unison. They both looked at eachother for a second and began to laugh. Morita and Imamura joined in on the laugh as well, enjoying a moment between friends.


End file.
